Let me guide you
by Ms-Bi-anca
Summary: A Teen Rizzles Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story! I hope you'll like it! I must admit that I haven't let my beta reader check my grammar because she's just sooo busy at the moment and I can't wait any longer :p So sorry if my grammar isn't correct all the time, I do my best and re-read my stories a hundred times before I put them out so I guess it'll be okay. If it's not you can tell me and I'll change it. Maybe it's not perfect but hey, I'm not perfect too and people still like me ;-)**

**1\. Maura Isles**

Meet Maura Isles. A sixteen year old, good looking girl with honey blonde curls, soft green eyes and a slim posture. She's smart and sweet, she loves science, nature and books and she is a huge fan of crime shows on TV. She lives with her adoptive parents in one of the wealthy neighborhoods from Boston, safely surrounded by the "good" people. Maura was adopted when she was only four years old and raised by the wealthy Isles family.

Constance Isles, Maura's adoptive mother, was an artist who's always busy with a new project, traveling around the world or whatever was happening around her and her wealthy friends. She loved Maura but she wasn't able to fully bond with her daughter. Partly because she wasn't really a motherly type and partly because Maura was a very reserved kid and Constance didn't know how to deal with that. So she left the job of raising Maura to their nanny, since Maura was five.

Richard Isles, Maura's adoptive father, was a business man, mostly away for business deals or a congress. When he was at home he sat at his desk in his office, starting early in the morning and not showing up until dinner. Richard was a good business man, able to handle the most difficult situations but with his daughter he had a hard time being affectionate.

As a young kid Maura learned that she didn't really fit into her parents schedules. Often she was left with her nanny while her parents were busy with their work or their friends. Maura knew they loved her very much and that she got everything a girl could ask for, but it felt like there was something missing, she just didn't know what that must be.

At some point, Maura thought that maybe her parents would love her more when she studied hard and didn't ask for much. So she got good grades and tried not to bother her parents too much when they were at home. It worked for a little while, but eventually not asking much turned into not getting much either. With the time, Maura became more silent and reserved, handling things on her own, not showing anything to the people around her because she thought it didn't matter.

So while her parents thought that everything was good because Maura got good grades, grew up as a beautiful young woman and looked happy, there was a lot they didn't know about.

Maura's nanny Carry, is a loving middle-aged woman and the only one who could break trough Maura's silent shield. Sometimes they talked and Carry knew more about Maura then her parents ever did. Carry also was the one that showed Maura the wonderful world of books. She took Maura to the city library for the first time when she was six, showing her around at the kids section and they took some books with them to read before bedtime.

That's how Maura fell in love with books. They gave her comfort and took her loneliness away for a while. So Maura read and she read a lot, just to be in her own world of comfort.

Outside her comfort world of books Maura went to a private girls school and followed ballet lessons. She was a good student but she didn't like to go to school or ballet because it was another world of people who didn't seem to like her.

Starting at a young age, kids called her Maura-the-bo-ra and shut her out of their games.

Maura tried for many years to interact with the kids around her, being polite, helping them with their homework, sharing her lunch. She even started wearing the kind of clothes she thought the other kids would like. But it always turned out that she got ignored or worse bullied, because the other kids thought that she was different.

Maura didn't understand why other kids looked at her as if she was different. She tried so hard to be just like them, to be the person she thought they wanted her to be, she even tried to be less smart so they wouldn't think she was a show off (that was actually pretty hard because when she knew the answer her finger was in the air before she could think), but nothing worked.

Okay, maybe she didn't understand much about sports or jokes and maybe they didn't understand the facts that she was always telling about random things (another thing she just couldn't stop herself from doing). And while they got their information for an assignment from Google, Maura spend her days in the school library.

But just like her classmates Maura loved movies and swimming too. She was just never invited and she hated to go by herself.

So after many years of trying, there was nothing left and Maura got comfortable on her own.

Being on her own meant that she could do the things she liked without being criticized. So she spent her days reading or doing homework and sometimes she went to the museum or Carry took her shopping. When her parents had a party she showed up and had some small talk for a while until she could sneak out, back to her bedroom where she could read again.

Although she was comfortable on her own, there were still moments that she felt very lonely. When she saw her classmates having fun or when she read a book about two good friends, she wished she had a friend too. Just one friend, that liked her and wanted to spent time with her. One person who wouldn't judge, so that maybe Maura felt safe enough to be herself instead of the girl who always acts the way she thinks other people want her to act. Pleasing people so they will like or at least accept her.

But Maura doesn't know where to find that one person who will accept her. Probably she never would, because everyone in her life ignored her so why would there be someone who wouldn't?

It seemed like Maura was doomed to live without friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Jane Rizzoli**

Meet Jane Rizzoli, a seventeen year old rough, tough Italian girl who grew up in South Boston. She's skinny and tall, with untamable black curls and brown eyes. Don't misinterpreted her skinny figure, because Jane can fight like a guy and she doesn't back down when she can fight for justice. She's protective over her little brothers and her few friends, who are the most important people in her life.

Jane lives with her mother and two little brothers in South Boston. Her dad left the family when she was ten years old. Said he didn't love his wife anymore and took off to Florida where he now lived with his new girlfriend. Jane and her brothers never saw him again and Jane didn't care.

When she was younger her dad was her hero and she was daddy's little girl. Frank Rizzoli didn't mind that his daughter wasn't a girly girl, he enjoyed playing ball with her and he was very proud when she became one of the best players of her baseball team. But eventually that changed when she got older and told her parents that she fell in love with a girl. The bond between father and daughter changed and Jane didn't recognize her father anymore. Then he left her mom for some younger girl and from that moment Jane didn't care about her father anymore.

The Rizzoli family was a loud family. With four people in a small house and a single mom who had to keep her three wild children in line, there was always a lot of yelling, bickering and noise. But they were a loving family too, taking care of each other and being there when you were needed was their way of life.

Angela Rizzoli worked six days a week at the Boston police department café. She worked long days so her kids wouldn't have to miss out on anything. Her kids were the most important people in her life and she wanted for them to grew up as good people with a good education even though they lived in South Boston.

Because their mom worked so much, Jane was in charge to take care of her brothers. Good thing the boys were old enough to take care of themselves, because Jane wasn't a motherly type. She kept an eye on them so things wouldn't get out of hand too much and she could heat up a meal when their mother had a late shift. But that was all and the boys wouldn't take any parenting from her either so she didn't even try.

Jane dreamed of becoming a cop when she was older. She loved watching crime shows on television and sometimes when they were lucky, Jane and her brothers would visit their mom at the BPD. Jane loved being there, watching the cops and detectives walk around, talking about new cases or bringing in suspects for interrogation. Vince Korsak was a young detective and a friend of her mother. When Jane was at the BPD he always talked to her and one time he showed her around and he gave her advice about how to become the best detective. That was the moment Jane knew, one day, she would be working there too. But she was still too young and her first step was to get graduated from high school.

Jane went to a public high school in Boston. She was smart but she wasn't really in to studying. Why work extra hard to get an A+ when an A- took her a lot less work? She rather spent her spare time outside with her brothers and friends than studying.

Although she dreamed of becoming a cop, Jane knew that she wouldn't go to university. It would cost her mom way too much money and she didn't want that. After her graduation she would find a job so she could help paying the bills and her mom could work a little less hours. Maybe when she got older she could try to become a cop.

Inside and outside the school Jane got along with people very well. She was a joker, loved being sarcastic or pulling pranks at her friends. She saw the good things in every person and she stood up for everyone who got bullied. There were a few people who dared to bully Jane Rizzoli, sometimes she managed to let it go, but mostly her temper took over and she got in a fight. Jane actually hated to fight, but some people just didn't stop when you told them to so she had to make them.

Jane's best friend was Barry Frost, or just Frost. Frost lived a few blocks away from the Rizzoli's with his mom Camille and her girlfriend Robin. They were friends since elementary school and because of Camilla and Robin Jane learned that falling in love with a girl wasn't a bad thing. Jane felt at home with Frost his family and she knew that she could go there with any question she had.

Problem was that Jane wasn't good at sharing her feelings. She didn't share with her mom because she didn't want her to worry more than she already did and she didn't share with Camille and Robin or anyone else, because she didn't want people to think of her as weak. She's a Rizzoli and Rizzoli's are strong, they handle things on their own and they don't show any weakness. That's what she learned and that's how she acts.

But sometimes... just sometimes... she wondered what it would be like having a friend to share everything with. Maybe another girl her age, who liked girls too, so they could talk. But then again, Jane didn't like being friends with girls, because girls where girly and giggly and they went shopping instead of playing outside.

Jane wasn't a girl for dresses or shopping. Her favorite outfit was her Red Sox jersey and a pair of shorts. If she had to look nicer she wore a T-Shirt or a Long sleeve with jeans. But never ever a dress or a skirt, no high heels and definitely no makeup!

Although her mother tried to dress her up when she was a little girl, Jane always managed to get her dresses dirty or broken when she played outside. Her mother still tried sometimes, saying that Jane would look so much nicer if she just tried to look a bit more like a girl, but Jane wouldn't have any of it and ignored her mother's advices.

So if she would look for a girl friend she would have to find someone who wasn't the girly type and Jane knew that, that sort of girl was just too hard to find. No, Jane was better off with boys around her. No talking about feelings, no weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'll just put up three chapters at once so you can get to know the story. After this I'll update weekly I guess :-)**

**3\. New world**

Downstairs the door slammed shut and two minutes later a pair of feet bounced up to the stairs. "Jane? Jane? Jaaaaane?!" Tommy screamed while he ran up to her room. When he reached it he pushed her door open with a smack and came tumbling inside like a tornado. The sudden movement of the door blew away some of the papers that lay on Jane's desk.

Jane turned her head around to see her little brother crashing into her room. "What the hell Tommy?!" she yelled at him while she started to pick up the files that now lay on the ground.

"I... Frost... New..."Tommy tried to talk, but his run from the playground to their house and up to Jane's room took all his breath away and he had to hold on to the wall and take a few deep breaths before he could talk.

"God Tommy" Jane stood up, walked over, grabbed Tommy's arms and led him to her bed where she pushed him down. "What's the rush? Something wrong? Should I go out and help someone?" asking the questions Jana already walked around her room and grabbed her shoes to put them on.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong!" Tommy said, between taking deep breaths.

Jane stopped her movements and turned around to Tommy "Well, what's so urgent than that you have to come crashing in here like a tornado?! I told you to leave me alone for a few hours so I could study!"

Tommy arched his eyebrow "You're actually studying? Since when?!" he got up and walked over to Jane's computer to see what she was doing.

"None of your damn business!" Jane said as she pushed Tommy away from her computer. She sat down behind her desk and shut her screen down so Tommy couldn't see what was on. Then she turned to face her brother "Are you gonna tell me what was so urgent? Otherwise I'll friendly have to kick you out"

"Oh! Yeah... right... well..." Tommy started while he walked around Jane's room and looked at her stuff.

"Tommy..." Jane started to lose her patience, she wanted to know what Tommy had to say and after that he should leave so she could go on with the things that she was doing.

"Right! Well Frost was outside and he said he had discovered something new on the internet. It's called Twitter, you can post photo's or text's about things you're doing or like and you can follow people to see what they're doing. You can also follow celebrities! Frost said the players of the Red Sox use it too! He showed us and it's really cool! You can be friends with people all around the world!" Tommy rushed through his words, using big movements to show his excitement which made him almost lose his balance and he swept down some of Jane's picture frames in his attempt to stay on his two feet.

Jane jumped up to pick her pictures from the floor and after she checked if none of them were broken she put them back on her desk. Then again, she turned to face her brother "That's it?". She felt the urge to slap her brother for disturbing her for something like this, but she managed to keep her temper under control. Tommy seemed excited and he probably forgot to think before he acted, something that happened very often to her youngest brother.

"Don't you think it's cool?!" Tommy said and he took a step towards Jane's computer again "I want to make a profile too!"

"Whoa!" Jane grabbed Tommy's arm "Why can't you do that on your own computer?"

"Ma took my keyboard because I came too late for dinner on Monday, can't use mine till tomorrow" Tommy said with a sour look on his face.

"Well then you'll have to wait till tomorrow because you can't use mine either" Jane started to push Tommy towards her bedroom door. He had said what he wanted to say and now Jane wanted him out of her room again.

"But Jaaaaaane" Tommy started pushing back "Don't you think it's cool? We can make a profile for you too!"

Jane rolled her eyes, knowing what Tommy was up too "Thanks but no" and with one last push she got Tommy out of her room en slammed her door shut, blocking it with her foot so he couldn't come back in.

Tommy yelled at her door "You're boring you know that?! I bet, when you would have a profile, no one would want to be your friend!" and with one last bang on her door he left, stomping down the stairs on his way out.

Jane sighed and walked back to her desk. Sitting down on her chair she opened the screen she had shut down when Tommy came in. It was a website, showing information about police academies all over the country. After her last talk with detective Korsak on Saturday Jane decided that she would at least try to get in to police academy. If she didn't make it she would find a job and help her mom. But she knew that if she wouldn't try to get in and become a cop she would hate herself for the rest of her life.

So Jane started to do some research. She learned that she would have to get her grades a little higher and she needed to do a bit more work outs but at least there was still a chance to get in and she would take it. Because there was also the risk that she wouldn't make it, she didn't want her mom and her brothers to know about it until she had some more reassurance, so she kept it quiet.

While Jane scrolled down the website about police academy's she came across a small picture of a blue bird "follow us on Twitter" was written underneath it. The conversation with Tommy came back to her mind. Twitter, a profile where you can post pictures or texts and find friends all across the world.

_"Maybe that could be my opportunity to find some new friends" _Jane thought. She clicked on the bird and a new window opened up on her screen "sign in to join us!" it showed.

_"Wouldn't that be easy? I could find some lady friends here and we would never have to meet. Just talking on the internet and no stupid shopping trips or girly things. No feelings either because I can decide what I put up on it and then again, I can tell everything because they don't know me in real life! Maybe I should give it a try, when no one wants to be my friend I can sign out again"_ Jane started to fill in the information the website asked for and as soon as she got in a whole new world opened up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's chapter 4! And yes... I know that I make Maura look bad in this chapter but this is how I think of Maura as a teenager AND it'll get better I promise! **

**4\. Helping hand**

Maura always enjoyed her weekly trip to the city centre. Her driver dropped her off at the mall and she would call him when she was ready to go home again. Like every week there were a few classmates hanging around at the mall. Maura smiled politely at them when she walked by, but like always she got ignored or they didn't even notice her. Only today Maura didn't care, because she was on a mission.

Maura was on her way to the electronic store to buy herself a new laptop. Her old one crashed last weekend and unfortunately couldn't be repaired. The least a friend of her parents could do was restore some of the files that she had saved on her laptop so she hadn't completely lost everything. After that he gave her some suggestions about what kind of laptop she should buy and today was the day she would get one.

Maura tried to walk confidently around the electronic store. She walked across every laptop pretending that she understood everything she read on the little cards in front of it. Fact was that she had no clue about what would be a good laptop as technology wasn't really her thing.

She got the now broken laptop from her father when he had bought a new one for himself and she only used it for studying. She didn't need any fancy programs, as long as she could use the internet and do her homework she would be happy.

Maura knew that her lack of interest for technology was another reason for her classmates to think off her as different. They all had a Smartphone which they mostly used for social media and they used Ipads in class for taking notes. Maura only used her phone for calling and texting her parents or their driver and she still wrote her notes down on a paper block.

It had crossed her mind that maybe she would fit more in to the group when she had a profile on social media. She knew that it would make social interactions and meeting new people a lot easier, because people mostly felt more at ease when they were behind a screen. But she feared that even on social media she wouldn't be able to have social interactions and make friends, so to prevent herself from being hurt again she decided it would be for the best if she wouldn't try it.

Maura wandered around the laptop section, trying to decide which laptop she would buy.  
The salesman must have sensed her hesitation because he came over and asked if she could use some help.

"Uhm.. Well actually I'm looking for a new laptop" Maura said while she looked up at the salesman "Can you help me with that?"

The salesman flashed her a huge grin "Sure I can! What kind of laptop do you have in mind?" and he walked over to the beginning of the laptop area, preparing to show her all of the laptops they had in store.

Maura followed him "I'm not quite sure, just one to use for homework and the internet would be fine, can you suggest which one would be good enough for that?"

"Depends on what you're doing on the internet" the salesman said as he turned around "Playing online games? Social media? Watching video's? Downloading? Streaming music or shows? Photoshop?"

All the words made Maura feel a little dizzy, she never would have guessed that buying a new laptop would involve so much information! "Uh..." she stammered, not really knowing what to say that wouldn't make her look like a technology dummy.

"Ha! She doesn't need any of that! she's a geek! Only using her laptop for homewooooork"

Maura hadn't seen her two classmates Anna and Jessica approaching, so she was startled when they started to talk for her.

"Yeah! She could use world's cheapest laptop for that" Anna snickered while she elbowed Jessica to go along.

"Have you ever heard of all the terms the salesman just said Maura? Oh wait.. of course you haven't! You're Maura the bo-ra! Always with your nose in some stupid book reading about stupid facts nobody cares about!" Jessica took her share.

While both girls high-fived, Maura stood next to the salesman. She was speechless, like always when she got bullied, desperately searching through her mind for a thing to say that would stop them. She felt embarrassed and so small, she wished she could disappear so the hurting would stop. But the two girls in front of her weren't done yet.

"You should try social media Maura, maybe you'll make some geek friends, there must be more people who are as weird as you are" Jessica said with a devilish grin on her face.

Anna laughed out loud "Social? Does she even know what that word means?"

Meanwhile at the same store, Jane walked around to find a birthday present for Frost. She came across the laptop section as she noticed the group of girls standing there. It seemed like they had a lot of fun, although one of the girls had a sad expression on her face. Jane decided to stay around for a while to see what those girls were up to.

While the conversation went along Jane stood near to the group and at some point she just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even know the girl that was bullied but she didn't care. The look of pain on the girls face was just too much to let them go on so Jane walked over to the group and started talking.

"Why don't you two go buy some tampons? Because it's clearly that time of the month for you" Jane said when she reached the two girls who were still laughing over their apparently funny conversation.

"Excuse me?! Do I know you?" Anna said while she turned around to face the person who insulted her and her friend.

"Thank god you don't" Jane mumbled and because she didn't want to get in any fight today she walked over to Maura, grabbed her hand and started walking away "Come on, I'll show you which laptop you could buy" she said to Maura.

Maura was too stunned to do anything so she let Jane pull her over to another store while thoughts were running through her head. No one ever stood up for her and this girl, she never even met, just walked in while she got bullied and gave her classmates a hard time, for her!

When they reached another electronic store Jane stopped walking and Maura almost ran in to her.

"I'm sorry for that" Jane said, suddenly aware of the fact that she just pulled a girl that she didn't even know, out of a store.

"Excuse me?" Maura said, not understanding why the girl in front of her was apologizing for saving her.

Jane looked up at Maura and while she looked Maura up and down it dawned on her that she didn't help just any girl, she helped the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. _"Too bad she probably isn't gay"_ the thought came to Jane's mind and she scolded at herself for having these thought about a girl she didn't even know. _"Oh wait! I still have to answer her! She's looking at me with some kind of weird look, probably thinking I'm some sort of pervert for looking at her like this"_ Jane realized.

"Well... um... I'm sorry for just grabbing your hand and walking away" Jane said "I mean.. you don't even know me" she looked down at her shoes.

_"Although I would love to get to know you! No, no I can't say things like that! Shut up Rizzoli, just help the girl with her laptop and then leave"_ Thoughts were running wild through Jane's mind. She hadn't been talking to a girl in years. Of course she talked to her classmates but they weren't girls she was attracted to.

Jane realized how hard it would be to not look like a complete fool. Standing there in her dirty sports clothes, Jane wished she had taken the time to change into her normal clothes. At home it seemed a waste of time to change because she would play baseball with her friends again later that day. Had she known that she would meet this girl she would probably think better of it. Although she doubted that her normal clothes would be any better than her sports clothes because the girl in front of her seemed to be the wealthy type. So even when she was interested in girls she never would take a look at Jane and her sloppy clothes. _"Okay Rizzoli, calm down, help the girl and then say goodbye, you'll probably never meet her again so nothing could go wrong"_

While Jane was dealing with her thoughts Maura looked her up and down. "_Hmm... I guess she's my age... Not really fancy clothes but she has definitely a good figure in that baseball uniform! And she seems really nice... Maybe I could try to become her friend... Ugh! What are you thinking Maura?! She saved you but that doesn't mean she wants to be your friend! She's probably nice to anyone"_

A few minutes of silence went by while both girls were just staring at each other. Maura was the one breaking their silence "You don't have to say sorry for that, you sort of saved me from being bullied! I should say thank you" and she smiled a small smile.

"Well they definitely needed some ass kicking for talking to you like that! Do you always let people do that to you? You should punch them in the face if they won't shut up when you've asked them to". Jane started to feel angry again but that feeling disappeared when she looked at the girl in front of her and saw a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, come on please stop crying" Jane put her hand on Maura's arm, trying to stop her from crying.

Maura looked up at Jane "It's okay, I think it's still a bit of the shock. They were next to me so suddenly that I didn't have the chance to think about something to say to them. And still... if I would have said anything it would have only made it worse, they always want to be better and they don't accept it when I stand up for myself" The feeling that she had while Anna and Jessica bullied her came crashing down on her again while she talked about it and new tears started rolling down her cheeks. Maura tried to wipe them away, she hated to cry over being bullied, she didn't want to be weak and definitely not in front of a girl she just met. So she took a deep breath and said "Well enough about that, you said you could help me choose a laptop?" and she gave Jane a weak smile.

Jane felt sorry for the girl in front of her. No one deserved to be bullied and if she would attend Jane's school she would definitely stand up for this girl. But based on her looks she probably went to some fancy private school. Jane didn't understand why this girl was being bullied, she was beautiful and from the minutes she spent with her she learned that she was really nice too.

"Sure, I can help you with that" Jane said, flashing Maura a grin. "What kind of laptop do you want? I'm not really good at technology but my friend Frost is so I know a few things about laptops"

Maura started to get shy, remembering that she didn't have a clue about what kind of laptop she wanted, she didn't want this girl to think of her as a dummy. But on the other hand the girl was still with her even after she cried, so maybe this girl didn't care that she wasn't really in to technology either. "I... I actually don't know" she said in a small voice, staring at her feet "just one for my homework and some internet would be fine".

It seemed like Jane really didn't care that Maura didn't know what kind of laptop she wanted because she started walking across the laptops who were exposed, reading the cards in front of them. "What about this one?" she pointed out to a laptop in front of her "It's reasonably priced and according to what's written on the card I guess this one would be good enough for homework and surfing"

"Surfing?!" Maura asked confused.

Jane looked at her to see if she was joking, but Maura's face showed no signs of fun so apparently she really didn't know the term. "Yeah, like browsing?" Still a confused look on the girl's face "using the internet" Jane explained and she saw a look of understanding crossing Maura's face.

"Oh!" Maura said, relieved that she understood the girl. "Okay, well that sounds good to me, I'll buy it" she flashed Jane a smile and Jane's heart melted at the beauty of it.

"Great" Jane said and she realized that now her help was done she would have to leave the girl. She tried to find a reason to keep their conversation going, but couldn't think of one soon enough so she decided that she should just take off. "Okay... well since my help is done I'll go now, good luck with your new laptop"

Maura felt sad that their conversation had to end, she desperately wanted to get to know this girl better. "Wait!" she said when Jane started to take off "I don't even know your name, I'm Maura" and she brought her hand up.

Jane took her hand in hers "I'm Jane".

Maura smiled at her "Well thank you so much for your help today Jane"

"No worries" Jane said and she looked Maura in the eyes.

Both girls were just staring at each other, not really knowing what to say, both feeling things they've never felt before. They didn't want to walk away from this magical bubble they seemed to share, but reality came crashing down on them when they heard someone yelling "Jaaaaaane!".

It was Tommy who stood next to a security guard. According to the angry look on the man's face Jane knew that her little brother was in trouble again.

"I'm sorry I have to go now" she apologized to Maura and then she ran off in the direction of her brother.

Maura watched Jane leave, then turned to pick up a laptop and walked off to pay for it. She hoped that she would meet Jane again someday, she just had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since the writing goes so well I thought that I could already share a new chapter with you guys :-) Thanks for the lovely reviews! **

5\. Punishment

It was Monday and Jane woke up before her alarm went off. This was unusual to her because she always slept through her alarm until her mother came pounding at her door, yelling that she would be late for school.

But Jane hadn't been sleeping well since her meeting with Maura on Saturday. The conversation spooked through her head and a vision of Maura doomed up every time she closed her eyes.

Her friends scolded at her during the game they had on Saturday evening. She wasn't at her best and her team had lost the game. Frost and Angela both asked her if something was wrong but she told them she was fine, maybe a little tired from all the studying.

Thinking about Maura didn't make the time stand still and her alarm clock told her that she was running late again. She got out of bed, took a quick shower and kissed her mom goodbye when she ran out. She told herself that right now it was time to get focused again because she had a lot of tests this week and she had to get good grades. So she pushed the thoughts about Maura out of her head and went off to meet Frost on her way to school.

Walking up to the school area Jane and Frost crossed paths with Todd. Todd took some classes with Jane and he was one of the few people who dared to bully her. Today he was on a war path, smirking when he saw her he blocked her path and said "look who's there.. Roly Poly Rizzoli"

"Shut up Todd" Jane muttered while she gave him a little shove so they could pass him.

But Todd wasn't one who gave up easily "And her little friend Frostie" he said while he gave Frost a shove.

"I said shut up Todd! Leave him alone!" Jane felt her anger rising.

Frost noticed Jane getting tensed. He knew she didn't want to fight but she hated it when someone bullied her friends "Let it go Jane" he said in a soft voice.

Todd sensed he was close to get Jane into a fight and he was adding some more pressure. "Aww look at that, she's protecting her little boyfriend... Does your momma know about your boyfriend Rizzoli?"

Jane's mind told her that she should walk away, but she also knew that when she did Todd wouldn't leave her alone for the rest of the day. So before her mind could stop her she stopped walking, turned around and gave Todd a hard shove to the chest "for the last time, I said shut up!"

Todd kept his balance and pushed Jane back. They started pushing each other until Todd fell to the ground. Jane wanted to leave things that way and started to walk away, but Todd used his legs to kick at her feet which made her fall to the ground. When she was down Todd jumped at her and started throwing punches everywhere. Jane defended herself and rolled them over so she was on top. She was about to punch back when she got yanked away.

Mr. Brown from school security grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Todd. "You two, follow me!" he yelled at her and Todd.

Todd stood up from the ground and wiped his clothes off. Jane shot a look at Frost who looked back at her, silently apologizing for not stopping her from getting into trouble. "It's okay Frost, it's not your fault" Jane said while she patted his shoulder. Then she took her bag and followed Todd and Mr. Brown into the school.

Todd got called inside the principal's office first so Jane had to wait till Ms. Cooper was done with him.

Ms. Cooper was a middle-aged woman and she and Jane met each other for the first time when Jane got in a fight during the gym class at her first day at school. Since then they've met each other quiet often and they formed some kind of bond.

Ms. Cooper hadn't been sure what to do with the rough girl who sat in front of her on that first day. But after spending some time with the girl she was able to see right through Jane's tough outside and soon it became clear to her that the girl had only good intentions but a bad way of showing them. Jane wasn't able to handle her emotions and when she got in a fight it was mostly because she was trying to defend someone else.

The principal admired Jane for her way of standing up for everyone, but she couldn't approve the actions she used. So every time Jane was sent to her office they talked and she told Jane that she had to learn to keep her temper under control. Jane said that she tried but that some people exactly knew how to hit her nerves, she felt bad for her actions but she had to defend the people who weren't able to stand up for themselves. She would accept the consequences for her actions but she couldn't promise that it wouldn't happen again.

Sometimes Ms. Cooper wondered how things would work out for Jane when she got older. She hoped that Jane would be able to turn her bad habits into something good. Maybe becoming a cop would fit her well. But for that she had to pay more attention to her grades and less attention to all the fights she had.

Jane liked Ms. Cooper as well. Unlike her mom, Ms. Cooper didn't yell at her and she was willing to listen to Jane's explanation behind her actions. Jane knew that Ms. Cooper mostly understood her actions and her urge to help other people. But she couldn't accept Jane's way of handling them because fighting really wasn't allowed at school. So they had their talk and Ms. Cooper would think of a punishment for Jane which mostly involved cleaning after school or tutoring other students for a few hours. Jane accepted her punishment without complaints because she knew that Ms. Cooper never took it too hard on her.

While Jane sat there, waiting for Ms. Cooper to call her in her thoughts wandered off to Maura again. Jane wondered what Maura would be doing, what classes was she taking? She probably had very good grades and Jane would bet a hundred bucks that Maura never got in a fight or expelled. She was still deep in thoughts when Ms. Cooper called her in and Ms Cooper had to touch her shoulder to get her attention. Jane blinked her eyes a few times before she picked up her bag and walked into the principal's office.

Jane sat down in front of the principal with a small smile on her face "Good morning Ms. Cooper, did you have a nice weekend?"

Ms. Cooper smiled back at her "Good morning Jane, yes I did, but no time for small talk you're here because you were in a fight with Todd this morning, would you like to explain to me why?"

"Because Todd is a jerk?" Jane tried to joke.

Ms. Cooper sighed "Jane..."

Before she could finish her sentence Jane cut her off "Yeah I know, keep a hold on my temper... But you know I try and I fail so please just tell me my punishment and I'll do it" Jane was ready to get to her class, she was afraid that she would miss one of her tests and she had studied too hard to let it slip through her hands this easily.

Ms. Cooper spoke a little bit louder this time to get Jane's attention back "Jane, I would appreciate it if you let my finish my sentences".

Jane cringed at her tone, knowing that she had gone too far "I'm sorry Ms. Cooper" she said while she sat back and waited for Ms. Cooper to tell her what kind of punishment she had in mind this time.

Ms. Cooper looked down at the papers in front of her for a minute before she spoke again. "I'm afraid I can't let it go easily this time Jane" she said while she looked up at the girl in front of her. "I've got complaints from other parents, saying that I punish you too lightly for your fights"

Jane looked up at her principal with a surprised expression on her face, what was she trying to say? Would she got expelled? That couldn't happen? Not this week when Jane had so many tests!

"I'm really sorry Ms. Cooper, please don't get me expelled! I have so many tests this week and this time I studied really hard for them!" she said in a desperate tone "I'll do anything but please don't send me home..."

The principal looked at her with a sad look on her face which told Jane that she had no choice."I'm sorry Jane, but I'm afraid there's no other way. You've been expelled for the rest of this week and next week you'll attend Winsor school for girls for one week. You will follow their classes and maybe you'll learn from the girls over there to act more like a lady".

Jane jumped out of her chair "What?! You can't do that! Please don't send me to another school Ms. Cooper, I'll try to act more like a lady I'll even wear skirts and make up if you want me too, but please don't send me away!"

"It's only for one week Jane, after that you can come back here. I'm sorry but you gave me no choice. Everything is already been set up, you can go home now and I will call your mother later this day" Ms. Cooper said as she stood up and opened her door for Jane.

Jane was about to say something but seeing the look on her principal's face made her swallow her words. She let her shoulders hung in defense, picked up her bag and left the office. Frost was waiting for her outside and she told him that she got expelled and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. After that she left the school and went home, afraid of what her mother would say.

When Angela got home after her early shift Ms. Cooper had already called her. She was furious when she found Jane on the couch watching cartoons. "You think this is some kind of vacation?!" she yelled at Jane. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, turning back to Jane she went on "You've been expelled! Why do you always have to be in trouble? You like being a brat?" Jane stayed silent so Angela went on "This week you'll do a lot of chores young lady! And you'll study every day! No TV or internet and you won't get out of the house until the weekend".

Jane let the words of her mother wash over her, she knew she would be in trouble and that her punishment would be big. She didn't dare to say something because that would be more fuel to her mother's anger. So she accepted her punishment and went to her room afterwards.

After dinner Jane had to help Angela doing the dishes. They worked in silence for a while until Angela spoke "So, Ms. Cooper told me that next week you have to attend a girls school?"

Jane sighed "Yes ma, that's another part of my punishment, I'll have to take classes there for one week"

Angela looked at her "Well... maybe it'll do you good Janie, to hang around with girls instead of boys all the time"

Jane grabbed another plate to clean "Don't get your hopes too high ma, it's only for a week and Winsor is a private school so you know what kind of girls will be there right? They'll probably hate me from the first minute until my last because I'm not rich and good-looking"

"But you are good-looking Janie"

"That's not what I meant ma, I don't wear fancy clothes like they do, I don't have my personal driver and I don't live in one of their wealthy neighborhoods" Jane knew her mother wouldn't understand because when she was younger there were no private schools and the difference between the rich people and the poor one's wasn't as big as it was these days.

"But you have to be happy about the fact that it's a girls school right?" Angela mentioned while she cleaned the table.

"And why would I be happy about that ma? You know I don't get along with girls" Jane put the last clean plate into the cupboard and hung the towel over one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well... you're a lesbian right? Doesn't that mean you like girls?"

Jane groaned in frustration, as if being a lesbian meant that you would love to hang around with girls! Yes Jane liked girls but not ALL the girls around her! Her mother wouldn't understand that so Jane decided to let it go. Getting into another fight with her mom wouldn't do her any good. "Yeah mom, who knows... maybe I'll meet the girl of my dreams" she said and then she walked out of the kitchen to prevent herself from more irritation.

_Meeting the girl of my dreams... yeah in my dreams..._ she thought while she went upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**So Wednesday has arrived! The day for my usual update :-) Here's Chapter 6 already and it's BIG! Hope you'll like it :-) Maybe there'll be a new update on Saturday ;-) Oh and thanks for the reviews and follows! **

**6\. Girls school**

**Monday **

After a week at home, being bored and doing chores for her mom Jane woke up the next Monday morning with a bad feeling. Today would be the start of a week full of fancy girls at Winsor school. Jane didn't look forward to it but she knew that she had no other choice than to make the best of it. That didn't mean that she would try to fit in, Jane Rizzoli was born to stand out so she would.

The night before she had picked out the clothes that she would wear. Her oldest and most favorite pair of jeans, a Ramones t-shirt, her leather jacket and her converse sneakers would be the best outfit to stand out. Jane knew that people would hate her only because of her outfit but she didn't care because she wasn't there to make friends.

Jane had looked up the internet to get some more information about the school she would attend and to her it looked way to fancy and posh. With their private pool, sports like fencing and lacrosse and a super healthy food program at the cafeteria it would be a really high-class week for Jane. But at least she was able to get out of the house again and to Jane that was the most important part. She would survive this week and then get back to her old school.

But first she had to get this week started so she showered and got dressed, grabbed the lunch that her mom had made for her and left the house before Angela could see her outfit.

The bus ride to the Winsor School took 30 minutes so Jane put her headphones out and listened to her favorite band. When she arrived at the school she felt a little nervous with all the girls watching her. She grabbed her bag and took off to the entrance where she would meet the principal who would lead her around and take her to her class. She heard the girls whispering behind her back and she tried hard not to care, she would be here for only one week so no one could make her feel bad.

The principal looked her up and down when she arrived, clearly not used to the outfit she was wearing. Of course she had heard about Jane and she wasn't really happy that this rough girl would attend their school, but she was friends with Ms. Cooper so she agreed to take this girl in for one week as some sort of punishment. The principal handed Jane her schedule for the week and brought her to her first class. She knocked on the door and they stepped inside, the principal had a word with the teacher and then left the room, leaving Jane standing in front of the class.

The teacher coughed to get everyone's attention and said "Girls, This is Jane Rizzoli, she will attend our school this week. Be nice to her and help her when she needs it". The words brought a frown to Jane's face, she didn't need any help of this fanciful kids who looked at her in disgust.

"Jane?" the teacher had to say her name twice before she reacted "You can find yourself a place to sit and then we'll start".

Jane nodded and walked into the classroom. She saw some girls putting stuff on the seat next to them as a sign that they didn't want her sitting there. Shrugging she went to the last row and sat down on a seat. She got her book out and paid attention to the teacher talking about some kind of book. She heard the girls around her whispering and she knew they were talking about her because once in a while they gave her a look before they started whispering again.

_"Great"_ Jane thought _"This will be one hell of a week..."._

...

**Tuesday **

After a horrible start of the week Jane wasn't very happy on Tuesday morning. The fanciful girls hadn't talked to her at all on Monday and if that wasn't bad enough her mom had yelled at her for wearing her oldest clothes to such a nice school. This morning she had to show her outfit before she got out of the house. She had to change three times before her mom was finally happy with what she was wearing and let her go. Just in time for her bus Jane put on her earphones and hoped that this day would pass by as quickly as possible.

On the other side of town Maura Isles was waiting for her driver to take her to school. She knew he was standing at some place where no one could see him while he was smoking. Her parents didn't appreciate it when their staff smoked while they were on duty so the staff had to hide it from them. Maura didn't care about the fact that her driver was smoking but she did care about his timing. She knew he would tell her that they would be perfectly on time when they would leave 15 minutes later, but Maura wanted to be early so she could avoid walking across the school area while all the girls were outside. When she would be inside before all the other girls arrived they wouldn't have a chance to bully her on her way to school.

Monday had been awful, her driver was late and they got stuck in traffic so Maura had to walk up to the school while all the girls were already inside. She tried to snuck into class unnoticed and was almost at her seat at the back row when she heard Anna behind her saying "Oh my god! Did Maura Isles try to get in without a proper good morning to her favorite classmates?". Maura sighed, knowing already what they wanted from her she opened her bag and gave them their homework.

Mostly this was all they wanted and they would let her go but on this day it seemed not enough. Anna grabbed Maura's bag out of her hands and searched through it "Let's see what's for lunch today". She took Maura's lunch box and walked over to the corner of the classroom. Smirking she held Maura's lunchbox open and threw her food away. This was bad enough but it got even worse when Maura remembered that she had left her wallet at home so she wasn't able to buy herself some lunch at the cafeteria either. Around lunchtime she felt so hungry that she went to the school nurse and said that she would go home because she wasn't feeling well, it wasn't a lie, she felt like she could pass out any minute because of the lack of food and water.

Thankfully her driver was on time this morning, Maura saw him walking up to her car and she followed him to get inside. If they wouldn't get stuck in to traffic again she would be on time today.

Jane arrived at the school almost half an hour before her first class started. Luckily this meant that she was able to cross the school area without all the curious eyes on her and Jane decided that she would walk up to her class already to find herself a nice spot. Sitting in the empty classroom Jane looked outside were expensive cars showed up dropping off some fancy girls. While Jane was staring out of the window a glimpse of blonde curls got her attention _"It couldn't be... right?"_ Jane was about to stand up and walk over to the window when she heard a cough.

"Jane Rizzoli?" a nervous looking little woman was standing behind her.

Jane turned around "That's me" she said, wondering why this woman was looking for her.

"The principal asked me to pick you up, your high school principal called, there's something with your brother and she wants you to come pick him up because she can't reach your mom" Jane was already out of the school before the first bell rang.

...

**Wednesday**

After spending Tuesday with Tommy at the hospital because he fell during gym class and broke his arm, Jane knew on Wednesday she had to catch up with the Winsor's principal first thing in the morning to talk about the classes she missed. Thankfully the principal understood why she didn't come back on Tuesday and said everything was fine because it was an emergency. Jane was happy that she didn't get in to trouble yet and with a smile on her face she went to her class.

She was already halfway through her week at Winsor and she felt good, nothing bad happened yet and although the other girls ignored her, Jane liked the teachers at Winsor and for the first time in her life she liked her classes as well.

Wednesday morning went by and soon it was lunchtime. On Monday Jane had eaten her homemade lunch outside, sitting under a tree and observing the fancy girls. But today it was raining so she decided that she would check out the school cafeteria. She had a bit of money left from her weekend at the baseball tournament and Jane decided that she would buy herself a bagel and a coffee.

Walking up the line to order she catches a glimpse of blonde curls. Suddenly Jane remembered the day before when she was about to look for the blonde and got called away. Right now she looks the girl in front of the row up and down and she is 100% sure that it's Maura. Stunned that she is apparently attending the same school as the beautiful girl who hadn't left her mind since their first meeting, Jane just stands still and looks for a while. When the girl behind her gives her a small push because she stopped moving Jane snaps out of her daydream and decides that she should talk to Maura. Coffee and bagel completely forgotten she walked past the other girls in line until she's standing behind Maura.

"How's your laptop?" Jane said, scolding at herself for the lameness of the sentence but not knowing what else to say to start the conversation.

Maura almost dropped her plate when she heard the voice that hadn't left her mind since the day she met Jane. The voice that left her sleepless at night. The voice that she hadn't heard in 9 days seemed to get louder. Her mind must be playing with her because Maura knew for sure that a fancy place like Winsor school wasn't a place where Jane Rizzoli would be found.

When Jane got no response from the girl she asked Maura? It is you right? Or are you ignoring me because I'm not one of the fancy girls? That's okay, I'll leave. Thought I'd say Hi but apparently you don't want to know me she turned around and walked away.

Right then Maura came to the realization that her mind wasn't playing with her and she turned around just to see Jane leave the cafeteria. She didn't mind about her plate anymore, she rushed out of the cafeteria, people behind her shouted that she should clean up the mess she made but Maura didn't hear them. She ran out of the cafeteria but when she reached the hallway Jane was nowhere to be found.

_"Where did she go? Why is she here? She doesn't attend this school does she? I thought that I knew all the girls by now and Jane isn't someone you could miss easily. Wait... didn't the other girls talked about a new girl yesterday? I need to find her and talk to her! I just can't let her go this easily again... "_

Wednesday went by and even tough Maura looked everywhere she didn't find Jane.

...

**Thursday**

On Thursday morning Jane was the first person who showed up for gym class. She was happy about that because she hated to undress in front of other girls. Especially rich girls who would probably wear way more fancy underwear then she did. Jane threw her bag on the bench and started undressing, not aware of the other girl in the room until she heard a light cough behind her. Jane almost jumped when she recognized the other girl as Maura Isles. Damn! Just the one person that she wanted to avoid had of course gym class with her.

The day before Jane managed to avoid Maura, looking out for the girl and ducking away when she saw her did the trick. Jane didn't want to talk to Maura who apparently didn't want to know her around her fancy friends. She could have known that Maura would be a wealthy snob, but a little part of her had hoped that Maura would be different. When it turned out that Maura was the same as all the other girls Jane had felt a sadness that she didn't want to show. But right now it seemed like there was no way to escape so Jane decided to put on her tough mask.

"What the hell girl! You're getting a kick out of watching other girls in silence?!" Jane snapped at Maura.

Maura was taken aback by Jane's harsh tone and she felt tears rising up. Managing to keep her tears back she said in a soft voice "Of course not, I was already in here when you came in. I just finished dressing up and wanted to put my stuff away in one of the lockers"

Maura turned around to put her bag in a locker and when she was done she walked away to the gym, leaving Jane alone in the dressing room.

Both Jane and Maura tried hard to avoid each other during gym class. But the avoiding came to an end when one of their classmates stuck out a leg which caused Maura to fall. While all the other girls were laughing at her Jane walked over and stuck out her hand to help Maura up. Maura smiled a small smile at Jane and thanked her but Jane was already walking away.

Gym class came to an end and all the girls walked back to the dressing room to change. Jane was glad that she didn't have a class right after gym which meant that she could wait until most of the girls had left the dressing room before she undressed.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Maura asked while she sat down next to Jane and laid out her perfectly folded clothes.

Jane eyed her suspiciously _Now she wants to talk to me?_ "Not yet" she kept her answer short trying to get Maura silent again.

"Why not?" Maura was curious. She started undressing herself, pulling her t-shirt over her head.

Jane took a quick look at Maura right at the moment when she took her t-shirt over her head and Jane had a good view. A beautiful purple bra showing up underneath her gym shirt. She was mesmerized which made her forget to answer Maura's question. Maura's head came back in view again and she looked at Jane. Jane tried to turn her head away on time but Maura had seen her looking. She decided to let Jane get away with it this time.

"You're not undressing because?" Maura asked again.

"I'm just waiting until it's a bit more quiet in here" Jane said, still not daring to take another look at Maura because she knew Maura was still standing there in only her bra and sport shorts.

"Ah so you're too shy to show your body?" Maura asked her.

"I'm not! I just hate to undress while other girls are watching me" Jane scoffed, wishing that she wasn't talking about this to Maura who had clearly no problems with showing her body around.

"We don't watch Jane and for your information we all shared a dressing room since we attended this school so we're common to the female body" Maura stated.

"You see! that just proves my fact that you girls-school girls check each other out!" Jane said, her tone rising because she got flustered and she knew that the other girls were listening to their conversation at this moment. She couldn't let them think she was a prude.

"It proves nothing but the fact that we know how our bodies look like Jane and why are you so aware of people watching you? You look fine so you have nothing to hide do you?" Maura didn't understand why Jane had such a big problem with showing her body, to her she looked beautiful so why would she be afraid of other girls looking at her?

"What the hell Maura?! You've already checked me out?!" at this point Jane didn't care about the other girls anymore, just the fact that Maura said that she looked fine made her mind go crazy. She jumped off the bench and was now standing right in front of Maura.

"Language Jane!" Maura scolded at her, not the least intimidated by the fact that Jane was standing so close to her.

"Oh yeah, of course, I'm at girls school now so I'm not allowed to swear" Jane muttered.

"You can swear but I don't like it when you do and to give you an answer, of course I've seen you. I can't talk to you and not look at you can I? So yes I've checked you out if you want to put it that way, but only with your clothes on" Maura said while she looked at Jane trying to see what kind of impact her words had on the girl in front of her.

Of course she looked at Jane, Jane was beautiful and Maura couldn't keep her eyes off of her. But she needed to know if Jane liked girls too before she could take another step. Right now she saw confusion in Jane's eyes, Maura wasn't a person to take guesses but she thought that Jane probably didn't know how to deal with the situation. Her thoughts got confirmed when she saw Jane pulling up her tough mask again, probably her way of dealing with situations she couldn't handle right away unless she could fight to get her point clear.

Jane turned away from Maura, starting to get her clothes out of her bag. "Whatever Maura... If it's possible for you please don't "check me out" while I undress okay?"

"Of course Jane" Maura knew she had to let this conversation go for now because otherwise Jane would pull up an even bigger wall between them and she didn't want that.

The other girls in the dressing room followed the conversation between Jane and Maura with wide eyes. Maura hardly talked in class and she would never argue with anyone because she was afraid that she would get bullied for that. But with this new girl it seemed like arguing was her second nature and she wasn't afraid of the new girl who looked like she could fight like a man.

...

**Friday**

After their discussion in the dressing room Jane and Maura hadn't seen each other again on Thursday. Maura had been looking for Jane during lunch break hoping that they could talk in private so she could explain her behavior on Wednesday, but Jane was nowhere to be seen. Jane had a feeling that Maura would want to talk and she wasn't ready for that so again she hid away when she saw Maura coming.

That's why Jane sighed deeply when she walked into her class on Friday morning and saw Maura already sitting there. She tried to act like she hadn't seen Maura but that was pretty hard because there was no-one else in the room to talk to. Ignoring Maura wouldn't work either so Jane decided that since it was her last day she could at least be nice to her.

"Good morning Maura" Jane said while she sat down at one of the computer tables in the classroom (sitting at the same table as Maura would be a bit too nice she thought)

Maura felt hurt that Jane sat down as far away as possible but at least she talked to her so that was a good start. "Good morning Jane, how are you today? It's your last day here isn't it?" she asked trying to hide her sadness by using chipper tone.

"Yeah that's right, really glad that I can go back to my own school again on Monday" Jane said as she rested back on her chair and watched while the other girls walked into the classroom. _"Thank god they're here! no time for small talk anymore"_ she thought.

Maura knew that now they weren't alone anymore Jane wouldn't want to talk to her, so she took her books and pretended reading until their teacher would show up.

"Well good morning Miss Isles" Anna was standing next to her and again Maura knew what she wanted. She sighed, grabbed her bag and handed Anna her homework for that day. Jane watched from the other side of the classroom, not sure if she should do something or that helping Maura would only make Maura's life at school harder. Before she could make her decision the teacher walked in and all the girls took their seat.

"Good morning girls!" their teacher started class and explained what they would do that day. "Today's class is about social media, it's fun to use but it can also be risky and we want you to be aware of the risks"

"Maura can skip this lesson then since she'll never use social media, social doesn't exist in her life" Anna snickered behind Jane, just hard enough for all the girls to hear but the teacher wasn't aware of it. Jane looked over her shoulder at Maura and she saw the pained look on her face. That's when she decided that she couldn't let Maura down, maybe the girl didn't liked her but she could use some help and Jane was the person who helped. So when the teacher said to pair up Jane walked over to Maura and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Want to be a pair with me?" she tried to sound casual.

Maura, who was used to doing all the assignments on her own because no one would want to be a pair with her was surprised at the voice next to her. She looked up from her textbook, right into Jane's beautiful eyes. "Jane? are you sure? I mean, I would love to!". She was taken aback at Jane's offer to pair up with her but she didn't want to waste this opportunity.

"Yeah, well seems like everyone else has been taken" Jane tried to joke. When she saw Maura's face she immediately regretted it, Maura looked like she was slapped. "Oh! No, I'm sorry Maura I didn't mean it like that! I would love to be your partner! I mean, not partner as in a relationship but..."

Jane knew she was talking too much and slapped herself mentally for being such a geek around Maura. "Okay, let's start this again" Jane said "Hey Maura, do you want to be a pair with me? Because I think I could use some of your big brains for this assignment" she ended her question with a wink, making Maura blush.

"Of course Jane, I would love to, shall we start?" Maura answered.

"Start away Missy" Jane said and she set her chair closer to Maura so they both had a good view on the computer screen.

During the rest of the class Jane and Maura worked together on the assignment. Jane showed Maura how to make an Twitter account and she added herself as a friend to Maura's page. That way she would be able to catch up with her when she would be back at her own school on Monday. Jane learned that Maura wasn't a snob like she thought she was and Maura found out that Jane wasn't as tough as she seemed on the outside. They enjoyed working together, Maura laughing out loud when Jane made a joke and both aware of the sparkling between them when their hands accidentally brushed against each other.

From the other side of the classroom Anna looked at Jane and Maura, not liking what she saw she decided that she had to get Jane away from Maura. The girl couldn't really like hanging out with the geek could she? So when class was over she walked over to Jane, putting a hand on Jane's shoulder she said "Thank god this class is over, I'm here to save you from the boringness, care to join me during lunch?"

Jane saw the flash of hurt passing Maura's face. Maura turned her body away, knowing that she couldn't compare to Anna and getting ready for the pain she would feel when Jane would say yes.

"Actually... I really like Maura, so how about you joining me for lunch Maura? would you like that?" Jane said, ignoring the grumpy sound Anna made when she walked away, looking back at Maura hoping that she wouldn't let her down.

Maura turned her body back to Jane with such a force that she almost fell of her chair. Looking up at Jane to see if she wasn't teasing her she said "Really? You want to have lunch with me? Why? I mean... uhm... well no one wants to be around me for more than one class mostly" she turned a little shade of red and bent her head at her confession.

Jane put her hand under Maura's chin and made her look up at her again "Well I would love to have lunch with you Maura, why wouldn't I? You're smart and I love to hear you Google talk"

Maura looked confused "Google talk?"

"Yeah, when you're talking about all the funny facts you know of I think you're just like Google" Jane laughed but suddenly stopped that when she saw Maura's look of hurt "No! not like that! I love that about you Maura, I don't think it's something stupid"

"Well I can't help it Jane, it just happens, when I hear people talk about something I know then I just start rambling" Maura looked at her lap, still not sure if Jane wasn't teasing her.

"Hey..." Jane made Maura look up at her again "I really like it when you do it, no need to explain, I don't care about why you do it, I won't use this as an invitation to bully you, I would never bully you, you're special" After her confession both girls looked down at their lap for a few minutes, letting it sink in and trying to find a way to keep the conversation going. Then Jane's belly made a loud sound and both girls started laughing "Guess my body would like something to eat!" Jane laughed "Shall we go?" Maura nodded and they took off to the school garden to eat their lunch.

During lunch they talked about all kinds of things but both girls avoided to bring up what Jane said before her belly started to join in on their conversation.

"So..." Maura began after she finished her bread "Your last day at our school today, are you happy to go back to your own school on Monday?"

Jane lay on her back in the grass, thinking about Maura's question "Well... this morning I was really happy that this would be my last day because I didn't really like it here. But right now I sort of wished I would be here for a little longer, so I could hang around with you for a little while and get to know you better" she turned so she was on her stomach, resting on her elbows she looked up at Maura "How about you? You think you'll manage around here when I'm away? I hate to know that everyone is such a Bitch to you and I'm not around to help you"

"Language Jane" Maura said as she gave Jane a little punch on the shoulder. She was touched by Jane's words and truth be spoken she really was a bit afraid of how things would be when Jane wouldn't be around anymore. Of course she had managed to stand on her own feet for so many years, but after today with Jane, knowing what it would be like to have a friend who would stand up for you, she knew that she would miss Jane a lot.

"I think I'll manage when you're not around" Maura said, trying to sound tougher then she was "But I'm still gonna miss you, I really like you Jane"

Jane sat up and put her arms around Maura "I know you'll manage cause you're so brave, but please contact me when you need me okay?" she whispered.

"I will Jane" Maura whispered back and they both sat in silence for a while.

"You know, not attending the same school doesn't mean we can't meet up after school and in the weekends" Jane said.

"You would want that?" Maura said, looking up at Jane trying to keep her happiness inside for a while until she was sure that Jane meant it for real.

"Oh come on Maura! Stop being so insecure, I told you before and I will tell you this again and again, I'm not going to bully you I REALLY LIKE YOU" she stated her last three words by tickling Maura's sides making Maura squirm and laugh.

"I'm sorry Jane" Maura said making Jane tickle her again "Okay okay I won't say I'm sorry! please Jane stop tickling!" Maura laughed and tried to get away from Jane's hands. "I would love to meet up after school and in the weekends and we can catch up with each other on Twitter".

"Sounds like a great plan Maura, how about you come to see me tomorrow for my baseball match? and after that we can buy ice cream and go to the park, would you like that?" Jane said, hoping that Maura would say yes because she really wanted to see her again the next day.

"Yes I would love that Jane!" Maura exclaimed with a grin on her face making Jane grin as well, this girl was really the best thing that could happen to you.

"Okay" Jane said while she stood up and grabbed Maura's hands to help her up "It's a date".


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's Saturday and as promised here's a new chapter! I'm glad you all liked Chapter six and the fact that they became friends. Let's see how their date goes ;-) Happy weekend!**

**7\. Saturdate**

Saturday morning was always a busy morning in the Rizzoli house. Since all of the kids played baseball the morning mostly started with Angela cooking breakfast while the kids were running around, searching for their sports clothes, yelling and grumpy until they found everything and where able to sit down for breakfast. Breakfast went fast because the kids were running late like every morning, they shoved some pancakes into their mouths and then ran off grabbing a piece of fruit while running out of the house.

This Saturday Jane was even more nervous then she mostly was for a game because Maura would come and see her play. They had enjoyed each other's company during the rest of their classes on Friday and in the evening they talked on Twitter for a while.

Jane walked around the house with a dreamy face while she thought about Maura and their upcoming date. Her behavior didn't go unnoticed by her brother Frankie "Jane? What's up? You're not gonna screw up on our game again do you? If you're not focused you shouldn't play!"

Jane snapped back into reality and gave Frankie a shove "Shut up Frankie, of course I'm not gonna screw up!" with that she walked away to get ready for breakfast. She didn't want to show Frankie but she was a little unsure about not screwing up the game that day. When Maura was around she couldn't think straight so when Maura would show up at the game how would that turn out on her play?

Breakfast went by and the Rizzoli kids went off to the baseball field. When they arrived Jane noticed that Maura wasn't there yet so she started to do her warm up. She was about to hit some balls when she saw Maura appear. The girl wore a knee-high blue skirt matched with a white blouse and black heels. Her appearance made Jane's heart miss a beat and she missed the first two balls that Frankie threw at her. The third ball hit her in the stomach.

"Ow! What the hell Frankie?!" she yelled at her younger brother while she doubled over in pain.

"You should focus Jane! On the ball!" Frankie yelled back at her, clearly annoyed at his older sister's behavior.

"And you shouldn't be such a" Jane yelled back but she was cut off by Maura before she could end her sentence.

"Language Jane! And Frankie is correct, you'll have the best chance to hit the ball when you focus on it" Maura stated.

"Right... well how could I focus on the ball if there's a HOT girl standing in my sight?!" Jane muttered to herself before she walked over to Maura to say hello.

"You look pretty today" Jane started when she was closer to Maura and had an even better view on her beautiful looks. Maura's hair seemed to glow when the sun was shining down on it and the loose curls danced around her shoulders when she moved her head.

"Thank you Jane, you don't look so bad yourself" Maura said while she turned a light shade of pink.

"Nah... these are just sports clothes Maura, nothing fancy like you" Jane said, suddenly feeling nervous and staring down at her feet.

"Well I think they look really good on you Jane" Maura said while she looked Jane up and down with an admiring look.

Before Jane could say anything back the coach yelled her name. "I have to go, hope you'll like the game since you're not really in to baseball. See you after the game and then we'll do something you like" Jane said before she turned around and ran off to her team.

"Well Jane, I'm not in to baseball but I can appreciate a look at you in your sports clothes running around at the field" Maura said to herself while she watched Jane running off.

The game started and Jane was the first batter. Standing at the home plate she focused on the pitcher and got ready for batting. Her first swing missed the ball and Jane cursed at herself. Her cursing turned into a grin when she heard Maura screaming from the side of the field. "Jane! Just focus on the ball! The wind direction is North so you probably should..." Maura was cut off by then man standing next to her who told her to shut up so the players could focus.

Jane felt bad for Maura who just tried to help and she found it really amusing that apparently Maura had read about the rules of baseball. Turning around to Maura she yelled "Thank you Maura!" which caused Maura to break in to a huge smile again.

The pitcher through another ball and this time Jane hit it. The ball flew across the field and Jane started running. She heard Maura yelling and screaming, excited that Jane hit the ball this time and Jane sprinted even harder to show off for Maura. Before she knew it she was around the field and made a home run. She felt like flying and ran off to Maura to give her a hug "From now on you're my mascot Maur!" Jane said while she had her arms around Maura.

Maura felt like crying, here she was standing at a baseball field and she had her first nickname! She squeezed Jane a bit harder before she let her go and showed her a huge smile. "You go and make some more home runs than!" Maura said while she pushed Jane back to the field. Jane flashed her a grin and ran off to the field, ready for another home run.

The game went by and even tough Jane didn't make another home run, she felt great and winning the game was only a part of the reason she felt so good. She ran over to Maura but she didn't dare to give her another hug now that her clothes had become dirty and sweaty. Instead she just flashed Maura a smile. "Thank you for coming to the game today Maur, I played great because you were here cheering for me" she said and she gave Maura a wink.

Maura blushed at Jane's words "You're just saying that to be nice Jane. I won't believe you when you say that you're only playing this good because of me" and she gave Jane a little push "Now go and get changed so we can enjoy the rest of the day".

Jane did as Maura asked and ran off. Only ten minutes later she came back, hair still wet from her shower, wearing her skinny jeans and a blouse over it Maura thought she couldn't look better. "Ready?" Jane asked as she showed Maura her arm. Maura put her arm through Jane's arm and together they took off to the park.

"Sooo, do you want hotdogs or ice cream?" Jane asked Maura when they arrived at the park.

"You do know about the ingredients of hotdogs don't you?" Maura said with a look of disgust on her face making Jane laugh out loud.

"Okay Google, Ice cream it is!" Jane laughed and took off to the ice cream car.

Jane ordered a chocolate and banana flavored ice cream while Maura went for strawberry and vanilla. After paying for it they walked off to take a seat. Jane wanted to sit on the grass which caused another look of disgust on Maura's face because her skirt would get dirty if she would sit on the ground. This was actually a fact that Jane hated about most girls but with Maura she found it adorable and she was happy to lay her jacket on the ground so Maura could sit on it.

Sitting there in the sun they both enjoyed a moment of silence and eating their ice cream. When she was finished Jane lay down on her back with her head resting against Maura's legs. She pretended to be staring up at the sky but in the meantime she kept steeling glances at Maura who was still licking on her ice cream. Jane's stomach growled and Jane laughed "I guess one ice cream isn't enough to still my hunger" she said.

"How can you eat so much and still be so skinny?" Maura asked while she looked at Jane's body and felt the urge to touch her. She started playing with some of Jane's curls, feeling that this would probably be accepted as normal behavior on a first date.

Jane enjoyed the sensation of Maura playing with her hair, closing her eyes she said "I don't know, guess it's in my nature. I can eat anything I want and still look like this"

Maura sighed "I wish it was in my nature too. I have to take dancing lessons and exercise a lot to stay on a normal weight. I can't eat anything I want because then I would just get fat"

Jane opened her eyes and looked up at Maura "You're beautiful Maur, just because it's in my nature to be skinny it doesn't mean that you're not beautiful because you weigh more than I do"

Maura looked back at Jane with a smile "thank you Jane" and she started to play with Jane's curls again.

Both girls got lost in the moment and when Maura checked her watch again another hour had gone by. "Oh my!" she squealed "I have to be home in 30 minutes!" and she started to get up.

Jane got up before her and gave her a hand "I'll walk you back" she said.

"That's not necessary Jane, I guess you'll have to be home for dinner too and my house is on the other side of town" Maura started but Jane didn't want to hear about it.

"That's okay, I'm too late for dinner often so I'm used to my mom's yelling by now" she winked "I just want to end our date properly and bring you home safely"

Maura frowned at her "I really don't want to cause you any trouble Jane"

But Jane took off, walking in the direction she thought Maura's house would be "Am I walking in to the right direction now Maur?" she asked while she looked over her shoulder, grinning at the girl behind her.

"You're insufferable Jane Rizzoli!" Maura stated while she tried to catch up with Jane to show her the right direction.

"I know! That's why people like me so much" Jane grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm a day earlier with this chapter because I won't be home tomorrow and I couldn't let you wait until the weekend could I?! ;-) This one will be a bit angsty but I promise that everything will be alright :-)**

**Again, thanks for the lovely reviews and all the follows and favorites! New Chapter will be up on Saturday.**

**8\. Back to normal**

Monday came and Jane was ready to get back to her old school again. After their date on Saturday Jane had brought Maura home promising to keep in touch and to plan another date for the next week. She came home way too late for dinner and because of that she had spent her Sunday inside the house, grounded for a day. She didn't mind though cause she was still allowed to use her computer so she could talk to Maura on Twitter. Jane was a bit afraid of Maura turning back to the girls school without Jane around, but Maura promised her that everything would be fine. They would talk to each other again on Monday evening to see how their first day's back at school was. But things went a bit different...

Jane got up at 7 a.m. and after a shower she quickly checked Twitter to send Maura a good morning message. Then she ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of fruit and her lunch and took off to Frost's house. Arriving there she saw Frost standing outside and together they took off to school.

"So... Finally back!" Frost said as he gave Jane a little push.

"Yeah! Thank god no more annoying girls school girls!" Jane laughed.

"How was it? To be surrounded by only girls? Must be a lot of bitch fights over there right?" Frost chuckled as Jane gave him a shove.

"Shut up Frost, don't call it that!" Jane said "And for your information, they're all posh girls so of course they don't fight... or use bad language... oh my how could you think of them like that?!" Jane said trying to do an imitation of a rich girls voice and putting the back of her hand to her head as if she was fainting.

"So how did you and your attitude survive than?" Frost grinned at Jane and took a little sprint while she tried to hit him on the head.

Jane knew she could be faster than Frost but she decided to let him get away with it. Laughing she ended her sprint and waited till Frost dared to walk next to her again. "Ah it was okay... the first three days were horrible, everyone ignored me and that felt like hell. But at the end of the week it got better".

"What changed?" Frost asked her with a curious look on his face.

"Janie found a giiiiiirlfriend!" Frankie said in a girly singing voice showing up behind Jane and Frost.

"Frankie! Go annoy your own little friends!" Jane yelled as she shove him forward. Frankie took off laughing at how flustered Jane looked after his comment.

Jane composed herself before she had a look at Frost who was watching her with raised eyebrows and an amused look on his face. "Don't you dare Frost" she muttered at him. Frost laughed but didn't ask.

They walked in silence for a while before Jane spoke up again "She's not my girlfriend you know.."

"But... do you want her to be?" Frost asked.

"I don't know... I guess... She's really beautiful and sweet and smart but she's also from a wealthy family so what could I offer her?"

"Damn... you got it bad already after two days?" Frost laughed.

"Three! She came to see the game on Saturday too and we went to the park after that. And I saw her a few weeks before at the mall where I saved her from two mean girls".

"So why are you so insecure than? She came to your game! That says a lot about her since posh girls hate baseball and dirty women!" Frost laughed while Jane grumbled. "No but seriously, I've never seen you like this, where's the I can fight the world with one hand! Jane Rizzoli? Did girls school really work out on you?"

This time Jane didn't let Frost get away with his teasing. She ran after him, grabbed his arms, tackled him and sat on his chest. Laughing Frost tried to fight back but he knew Jane was too strong if she wanted too. "You see?! Still fighting the whole world with one hand" Jane laughed at Frost before she got off of him and helped him up.

They walked up at the school where the principal was waiting outside "I see that a week at girls school didn't make you weaker Miss Rizzoli" she smiled at Jane.

"I'm sorry Ma'am!" Jane saluted with a grin on her face.

"Get inside you" The principal laughed "and welcome back Jane, now please behave"

"I will!" Jane laughed and made a small bow before she went inside leaving the principal who was shaking her head at Jane's behaviour, behind her.

...

On the other side of town Maura arrived at school and walked quickly to her class. She was a bit nervous about how her day would be since she hadn't made Anna's homework. Jane talked to her about it and said that she didn't want Maura to be Anna's little slave. So she agreed to stop doing Anna's homework and if Anna had a problem with that she could talk to Jane. Maura hoped that only standing up against Anna would solve the problem because she didn't want for Jane to get in trouble again over her.

Maura arrived at her first class and took her seat in the back. She tried to stay calm and started to put out her books and homework. When she saw Anna arriving she straightened her back, feeling a bit more confident after spending her weekend with Jane she decided that she could handle this. She looked Anna in the face when she walked over to Maura's table, showing her that she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Hello Bora" Anna looked down on her and held out her hand for Maura to put her homework in.

"Good morning Anna, how are you today?" Maura said in hopes to at least please the other girl with her kindness.

"Not your business kid, now give me my homework" Anna said, still holding out her hand to Maura.

"I'm sorry but I haven't made yours, I think it's time that you do that yourself" Maura said looking as confident as she could.

"You what?!" Anna hissed. But before she could say anything the teacher walked into the classroom telling everyone to sit down and hand out their homework. "Where's your homework Anna?" the teacher asked when she arrived at Anna's table.

"I'm sorry miss, I think I left it back home" Anna said sending a false look at Maura's table.

"Well I guess you and I will have an appointment after class then" the teacher said and walked off.

"You're not the only one who has an appointment with me" Anna mumbled while she looked back at Maura's table.

Anna wasn't happy with Maura's new attitude. _"A few days with that new girl and she thinks she's everything. I guess she needs to be reminded of her position in this school"_

Maura didn't see Anna's glares at her. She felt good about her conversation with Anna and she couldn't wait to tell Jane about it. Her confidence had grown thanks to Jane and she wanted to thank her for that. Maybe if she would have seen Anna's glares she would have been prepared for what happened after class...

...

Jane had her lunch break and checking her phone she saw that she had three missed calls. Knowing that there was always some kind of trouble with her brothers Jane knew she had to call back to be sure nothing bad had happened.

Standing in the hallway, leaning against her locker she made the call.

"Boston Hospital, this is Linda how can I help you?"

Jane felt sick to her stomach, the hospital? what happened?!

"Hello? anyone there?" the voice on the other side of the line asked.

"Uhm.. yeah.. sorry" Jane started "I was called by this number a few times this morning but I don't know why" she started pacing around. She had seen Frankie during lunch break but Tommy's school had another location so maybe something was wrong with him. Or her mom?! Jane felt sick.

"What's your name?" nurse Linda asked her and Jane heard her ticking on the computer.

"Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli" some more ticking and a silence that Jane didn't like at all.

"No I can't find anything about a Rizzoli, maybe about anyone else?"

Jane let go of the breath that she was holding, thank god it wasn't her mom or Tommy. But who could it be than? "No... I don't know who it could be then" Jane said.

"Oh wait a minute please" Linda said and Jane heard her talking to someone in the background. "You said your name was Jane right?" Linda asked her when she came back at the phone.

"Yes, Jane Rizzoli" Jane started to feel nervous again, had the nurse made a mistake and would she tell her now that it was about her mother or Tommy?

"Do you know a girl named Isles? Maura Isles?" Linda asked her.

"What?! Yes! Maura's at the hospital?! What happened!" Jane almost screamed at her phone. Something happened to Maura!

"She got in this morning with a concussion. I'm afraid I can't tell you more about the details since you're no family. We tried to reach her parents but they are out of town and won't be back until tomorrow. She keeps saying your name so we looked you up in her phone and thought that it would be good to call you. Is it possible for you to come over?"

Jane was about to punch everyone out of her way over to the principal's office, hurrying down the hallway she told Linda that she would try to be there as soon as possible. She knocked at the door of the principal's office and immediately walked inside, there was no time to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**So Here's chapter 9! Finally you'll get to know what happened to Maura :-) **

**Thanks for all the reviews! And to ****Killie 64, thanks for the tip! I know that sometimes I use too many words and when I do the grammar check before I post a new chapter he tells me that some sentences are wrong, but I just don't know how to write them different so mostly I'll just leave it. If it's really bothering you maybe you can give me some examples so I can see what I do wrong? :-) Would love that!**

**Also, I'm getting slightly nervous because I haven't written in a while and after this chapter there's only one finished chapter left! But I'm off from work for a while so I'll take my time to write next week and hopefully I can keep up with posting a new chapter twice a week. Ideas enough, just have to get them down in the right way! :-)**

**Enough for now! Enjoy the chapter! **

**9\. Hospital**

Jane took the bus to the hospital which took her 30 way too long minutes. When she finally arrived she ran off to the entrance and asked the first nurse she saw where she could find Maura.

"You're Jane?" the nurse asked and Jane nodded "Okay, come with me I'll take you to her room". The nurse took off and Jane followed her. "Here it is, but be careful okay? She needs her rest" the nurse said while they stood in front of the door to Maura's room. Jane nodded and silently entered the room. Seeing Maura in the big bed with a bandage wrapped around her head she swallowed thickly. She took a few steps to the bed an touched Maura's hand. Maura's eyes opened slowly and when she saw Jane a smile came across her lips.

"Jane?" Maura said in a groggy voice. She tried to sit up which caused a shot of pain through her head and she lay back down very quickly.

Jane was in no time next to Maura when she saw the look of pain on her face. "Yes Maur, I'm here, please just stay down, I'll be right here" she hold on to Maura's hand while she used her other hand to push a few strains of hair out of Maura's face. "What happened Maura?" Jane whispered.

A few tears began to start leaking from Maura's eyes "I guess Anna didn't like the new me" she tried to joke to keep things lightly but Jane wouldn't have any of it.

"What did she do?" Jane asked while she felt anger rising inside her stomach.

"She waited for me after class, wanted to show me where my place was and so she punched me in to the lockers. I fell and hit my head against a table which caused the concussion. I passed out and a few girls ran off to the school nurse who called an ambulance that took me here. But besides the concussion and a few bruises, everything is okay" Maura tried to sound brave but Jane saw right through her and she couldn't get a hold on the anger that started inside her stomach.

"That little Bitch!" she yelled "I'm so sorry for you Maur, but she'll be sorry too! I'll find her and show her..." Jane's yelling was cut off by Maura's rising hand.

"Please Jane don't yell... my head hurts so much..." Maura said in a weak voice which caused Jane to stop abruptly.

"I'm sorry Maur" Jane said in a lower voice "But she needs to learn that she can't do this to you!"

"She'll be punished by the principal for her behavior Jane and that's good enough for me. Can we please stop talking about this?" Maura said as she looked out of the window to keep herself from crying.

"Of course Maura" Jane said while she stroked Maura's hand to comfort her. "When will your parents arrive?"

"My mother told me she would call again if she knew how late they would be here" Maura said and right after she finished her sentence her phone started ringing. Jane handed Maura her phone and Maura answered it.

"Hello Mother, yes I'm okay only a concussion and a little headache, when will you arrive?...Oh...No I understand that mother, you stay there and be safe I'll be fine" Maura had a sad look on her face while she talked to her mother but she didn't show any of her sadness in her voice. "Okay... I'll call you later mother, goodbye" Maura hung up and gave the phone back to Jane.

"What was that about?" Jane asked her.

"They can't get a flight, there's a storm over there so all flights are cancelled. But that's okay, I'll be fine"

"No you won't!" Jane started in a loud voice but stopped when she saw the flash of hurt on Maura's face "You can't be on your own, you need someone to wake you up every two hours! the hospital won't let you go if there isn't anyone taking care of you. You can come with me and let me and my mom take care of you"

"Don't be so ridiculous Jane, I can't come home with you, why would your mother want to take care of a girl she doesn't even know? I'll call my driver and let him call my nanny, she can take care of me"

"But Maura! I'm sure that my mom would love to take care of you, it doesn't matter to her that she doesn't know you" Jane stated but saw at the look on Maura's face that she wasn't getting anywhere.

"She doesn't have to Jane, can you please hand me my phone so I can call my driver?" Maura hold out her hand to Jane and with a grumph Jane placed the phone in her hands. Maura searched for her drivers number and waited for him to pick up his phone. "Hello Eduardo, this is Maura speaking"

"Maura? Good god I was worried about you! Why didn't you call me after school? "

"I'm sorry Eduardo, something happened and I'm at the hospital" she heard Eduardo gasp at the other end of the line "my parents were on their way home but their flight got cancelled because of the storm over there so can you pick me up and call Carry to tell her that she has to do some extra care for a few days? "

"Oh my god Maura are you okay?! Of course I'll pick you up... but about Carry... she called in sick today"

"Carry is sick?! Oh no.. what should I do now.. the hospital won't release me if there isn't anyone to look after me " Maura stared to panic.

Jane waved in front of Maura and pointed to herself. Maura sighed and mouthed "okay okay" to Jane causing Jane to pump her fist in the air as a sign of victory.

"I have an solution Eduardo, can you still pick me up and drive me to a friend's house? I'll stay there for a few days"

"Of course Maura, I'll be there in half an hour" Eduardo said and then hung up.

When Maura handed Jane her phone back Jane looked at her and grabbed her hand "Why did you tell your mom that everything is okay, cause you're clearly not okay Maur.." she stated.

Maura looked away from Jane "That's what I do Jane, I don't ask for much"

"But you shouldn't have to ask for it Maur... They're your parents, they should take care of you any time you need them to. Hell my mom would come walking if her plane got canceled and me or one of my brothers needed her" Jane chuckled at her joke but she knew it was true, her mom would do anything to get back if one of her kids was hurt. She didn't understand why Maura's parents thought so lightly about this.

Maura started to cry at Jane's words. Of course she would love to have her parents back while she was sick, but she knew that it wouldn't matter. They would take her home, put her in her bed and let their nanny take care of her while they were busy with their work again.

Jane wanted to comfort Maura so she stood up to place an arm around her shoulders but Maura pushed her away "Please don't... I don't like to be comforted when I'm sad... Can you please give me a few minutes alone?". A flash of hurt crossed Jane's face and she took a few steps back from the bed. "I'm sorry Jane, I'll be okay after a few minutes. Can you get me some ice water in the mean time?" Maura felt sorry for hurting Jane but she knew that she needed her time alone to feel better again. Jane nodded and stepped out of Maura's room.

When Jane came back she saw Anna standing in front of Maura's door. The girl looked like she doubted if she should knock or just run away. When she had found the courage to knock and raised her hand she heard a low growl behind her say "don't you dare". She turned around and saw a very angry Jane standing behind her.

"I just came to say sorry" Anna started but Jane didn't listen to her.

"We don't want you here... you're lucky that we're in a hospital and that I have this tray in my hands, otherwise I would have shown you how I feel about you" Jane hissed at Anna.

"Jane? Are you back?" Maura's door was slightly open and she heard Jane on the outside talking to someone.

Jane pushed Anna out of her way and entered the room "Yes it's me Maur, I have your ice water" she put the tray down at the bedside table and sat down next to Maura

"Who were you talking to?" Maura asked.

"Oh.. No one" Jane tried but Maura raised her eyebrow and gave her a look that Jane couldn't deny "Okay okay, It was Anna but I send her away" she defended herself.

"Why?" Maura asked.

"Why?! Maur, really?! You don't want to see her do you?!" Jane stood up and started pacing around, swinging her arms wildly to give power to her words.

"Maybe I do, I like to hear what she wants to say to me. Can you please get her for me Jane?"

Jane gave Maura an incredulous look but at the look on Maura's face she knew that again there was nothing to argue about and so she walked off to the hallway to get Anna. The girl was still standing behind Maura's door, listening to their conversation. Jane opened the door and growled "You, in" before she walked back to her chair again and sat down with a humph.

A nervous looking Anna walked in, standing behind Maura's hospital bed she shot a nervous look at Jane before she looked at Maura. "I... I'm so sorry for what happened Maura" she stammered.

"Yeah right" Jane mumbled but went silent again when Maura squeezed her hand.

"It's brave of you to come here Anna" Maura said. "I can't forgive you yet but maybe time will heal".

Anna's looked at her feed when she thanked Maura and left quickly when Maura asked her to leave again so she could rest. Maura sighed and lay her head back to rest, all she wanted was to go home and rest.

Jane stood up, knowing that Maura's driver would arrive soon she knew that she had to pack Maura's stuff so they would be ready when he came to pick them up. She also knew that she still had to tell her mom about Maura and that she asked her to stay with them for a few days. But now there wasn't time to make a call so she hoped that just taking Maura home with her would cause her mom to say yes and make no big issue of not asking her before.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's Chapter 10 already! It's not really big but I promise that the next one will be big again :D Enjoy!**

**10\. The Rizzoli's**

When Maura's driver pulled up in front of Jane's house Angela came outside to see who was there. Seeing Jane stepping out of the car she put her hands on her hips and said in a loud voice "Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Where have you been?!"

"Gee thanks ma now everyone in this neighborhood knows my middle name" Jane stated sending an angry glare to her mom.

"Oh no, don't give me that attitude young lady! I was worried sick! Frankie said he hadn't seen you since lunch" Angela started to walk forwards, eyeing the car that she definitely hadn't seen before.

"Of course, Frankie had to be the tattletale" Jane muttered.

"Well I'm glad at least someone tells me what you do because clearly you don't feel any pressure to call me! Now tell me where you've been!" Angela demanded.

"Ma! Come on! Can we talk about this inside?! I know you were worried and I'm sorry but I'm sure you'll understand when I'll give you an explanation. First Maura needs to lie down again, she has been up far too long already" Jane said while she walked around the car to help Maura out.

"Who's Maura?" Angela asked, eyebrows raised.

At that moment Maura got out of the car. She had heard the conversation between Jane and her mom and she was slightly nervous to meet the woman in person. "Hello Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm Maura" she said in a small voice.

Angela shrieked "dear god, sweet girl what happened to you?! Did my Janie do this?!" Angela ran off to Maura and helped her up to the house.

"Really ma?!" Jane yelled while she walked behind Maura and her mom.

"Well with you I'll never know right?!" Angela glared at her "And don't be such a lazy girl Jane, go get Maura's stuff out of that car!"

While Angela helped Maura inside Jane walked back, muttering to herself about the lack of confidence her mother had in her. Eduardo stood at the car's trunk and handed Jane the two small suitcases they had picked up at Maura's house. Jane thanked Eduardo for his help and said to him that Maura would give him a call when she needed him. He nodded, stepped in the car and took off. Jane took a deep sigh and brought Maura's suitcases inside, hoping that her mom would be so busy with taking care of Maura that she would forget about her punishment.

Jane left the suitcases in the hallway and walked in to the living room where she saw Maura lying on the couch, her eyes closed and her breathing even. She was fast asleep and after a few seconds of looking at her Jane walked off to find her mom so she could explain the situation. She found Angela at the kitchen counter, starting to heat up some leftovers from the lasagna they had that night. "Hey ma..." Jane said while she walked over to her mom.

"Sit, eat and explain please" Angela said while she put a plate on the table and sat down on the other side.

Jane sat down and took a few bites from her lasagna before she started to tell the story about Maura. She told her mom that she had met Maura at girls school the week before and that they became friends. She didn't tell her that she liked Maura in a more than friendly way because she didn't even know how Maura thought about her. Jane explained to her mom how Maura got her concussion, why her parents weren't there to take care of her and that she had asked Maura to stay with the Rizzoli's for a while.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you to tell you where I was or to ask you if it was okay to bring Maura home with me. But everything went so fast and I couldn't leave her at the hospital on her own could I?" Jane pleaded while she finished her lasagna and stood up to put her plate in the sink.

Angela stood up and gave Jane a big hug, she felt so proud of her girl who was always there for others and stood up for them. Jane struggled to get out of her firm grip, Angela knew she hated hugs and she squeezed Jane a bit harder before she let go of her. "I'm so proud of you Janie, I've raised a beautiful young woman!"

Jane rolled her eyes at her mother "so... it's okay for Maura to stay here for a few days? She can sleep in my room so I can wake her up every two hours and you won't be bothered"

Angela glared at her daughter. Jane hadn't told her yet but she saw the way Jane looked at Maura and she knew there was something more than just friendship between them. "Don't be so ridiculous Jane, she needs her rest so she'll get her own room! I'll tell Tommy to sleep in Frankie's room for a few days and Maura can sleep in Tommy's room".

"But..." Jane didn't finish her sentence when she saw her mom raising her eyebrows. Instead she gave a little pout and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She knew this wouldn't affect her mom but at least she could show how she felt. Angela stared at her for a few more minutes before Jane unfolded her arms again and mumbled "fine, she'll sleep in Tommy's room".

After the talk with her mom Jane walked back in to the living room and found Maura slowly waking up. "Hey you" Jane said while she sat down on the ground next to the couch sending Maura a smile.

Maura smiled back and closed her eyes again for a few minutes because of the headache that was still pounding inside her head. "How mad is your mom? " she asked in a small voice.

"Not as mad as I thought she would be" Jane grinned.

Maura's insecurity started to seep back in and she feared that Jane's mom wouldn't want her there "I shouldn't have listened to you, I'll call Eduardo to pick me up". She tried to sit up but the headache made her vision blurry and she had to blink a few times before the room stopped spinning.

Jane immediately put her hand on Maura's shoulder to push her back on the couch. "What?! No Maur! She said it was okay for you to stay here" Jane tried to reassure Maura. "And you can't go anywhere, I can see you're still in pain Maura, please just stay down and take some rest".

"I don't want to be a trouble maker Jane, it'll be better when I leave" Maura tried to argue but she knew Jane wouldn't give up easily.

"You're not going anywhere young lady" both girls looked up when they heard Angela speaking in her loud and demanding voice. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and had heard about Maura's insecurities.

"I... I'm sorry Mrs. Rizzoli I just don't want to cause any trouble and I think you're busy enough with taking care of Jane and her brothers" Maura stammered.

"Jane and her brothers are old enough to take care of themselves Maura and Jane told me about your parents and your nanny so as long as they're not around to take care of you I insist that you stay here to recover. Oh and please call me Angela, I'm not a Rizzoli anymore since the divorce"

"I'm sorry Mrs... Uhm.. Angela" Maura stammered again still insecure about what to think of Angela's loud voice. She looked like she meant everything she said and that she really did want Maura to stay but her tone was harsh so Maura didn't really know where to put her.

Angela saw the doubt that crossed Maura's face "Sweetie, please believe me. I know that I have a loud voice but Jane can reassure you that when I'm really mad I'll make sure you know about it" she winked and Maura saw Jane nodding. "So please stay and let me take care of you okay?"

Maura nodded in agreement and was about to lay down again when Angela said "Oh only one thing Maura" causing Maura to look back at her with a hint of fear. "Please feel free to ask me anything and act as if this house is your home" Angela smiled at her.

"Thank you..." Maura said, tears forming in her eyes. She had never felt home somewhere so easily before.

Angela left the room saying that she would heat up some soup for Maura.

"See?!" Jane said while she took Maura's hand in hers "Not that bad is she?"

"Your mom is the sweetest Jane" Maura nodded.

"Nah, I'll talk to you again after a few days, see if you still like her after all the caring and smothering" Jane joked.

Maura smiled back at Jane "I think I will but you can ask me in a few days".

"This week will be the best!" Jane was excited about the fact that Maura would be so close around for a few days.

"Well... I need to heal and you'll be off to school" Maura stated reality and smiled when she saw Jane's look turning from excitement into disappointment "But besides that I think it'll be nice to be around you this much for a few days"

Jane blushed a deep shade of red at Maura's flirty tone. This week would prove if she and Maura could be a couple and Jane needed to get a hand on her emotions before she would do things that her mom wouldn't allow.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's another chapter! I had a hard time writing it because I couldn't get it down on paper the way I wanted but I think it has become a nice chapter :-) Thanx again for all the reviews and follows! **

**11\. Healing**

**Tuesday **

On Tuesday morning Jane got out of bed early in hopes that she could take a look at Maura before she left. The night before she had lost the battle with her mom about who would take care of Maura. Jane wanted to wake Maura up every two hours to see if she was okay, "doctors orders!" she tried to use in her argument. But her mom said that she wouldn't let Jane stay awake on a school night and she wouldn't give in so eventually Jane gave up and muttered that she probably wouldn't even sleep without taking care of Maura.

True to her word she hadn't slept at all. Instead she had thought about Maura and her parents, she didn't understand why they let this go so easily, they hadn't even called in the evening to ask her how she was doing! It looked like Maura was used to this because when Jane asked her if she wanted to call them Maura said that they were probably too busy and she was doing fine right? So why should she interrupt them?

Jane's heart broke at Maura's words and she decided that if Maura's parents weren't there for her she would. And being there for Maura started with taking care of her and if she wanted to do that she needed to know if Maura was okay right? So she needed to see her before she took off to school.

After Jane got dressed she got out of her room quietly so she wouldn't wake her mom who would of course keep her away from Maura. She closed her door an tiptoed to the end of the hallway where Maura was sleeping in Tommy's room. Reaching out to the doorknob she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping up and down with a hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from shouting she turned around to see her mom, arms folded in front of her chest and eyebrows raised she looked at Jane.

"Ma! You scared the shit out of me!" Jane hissed in a loud whisper. Angela didn't respond, she just stood there with her arms in front of her chest looking at Jane until Jane threw her hands in the air. "God! Why can't I just check if she's okay before I go to school? Otherwise I'd be worried all day and that wouldn't do any good to my grades either!"

"She's doing fine Jane and she needs her rest so let her sleep" Angela whispered back at her.

"Just one look? I won't wake her up I promise!" Jane pleaded but when her mom started to sigh and unfold her arms she thought better of it "Okay fine I'll leave!".

Angela watched her daughter stomping down the stairs with a smile on her face. She never had seen Jane so caring. Of course Jane was there for her brothers and she always stood up for her friends. But with Maura there was something else too, her daughter was in love. Was Maura in love too? Angela grinned, she would probably find out in the next few days.

...

Maura woke up around eight o'clock on Tuesday morning. Glad that her headache was gone she tried to sit up and looked around in Tommy's room. It was very different from her own room, a lot of sports stuff and movie pictures made the room boyish but it also gave her a good look on Tommy's personality. She met Jane's brothers the night before but after a quick hello Jane pushed them out of them room again, saying that Maura needed her rest.

Maura loved to see how Jane and her family acted around each other. Their loudness made Maura jump sometimes because she wasn't used to that. And their bickering and fighting gave her an unpleasant feeling because her parents never fought, or at least not in front of anyone else. But Maura also saw a lot of love between the Rizzoli's and she felt a warmth washing over her when everyone sat around the television the night before. "This is what a family looks like and I'm a part of it even if it's only for a few days" she thought and a smile crossed her face.

Maura was about to get up when the door opened and Angela peeked around the corner. "Oh good you're awake" Angela said as she walked inside and sat down at the end of the bed "How do you feel Maura?"

"I'm feeling better, my headache is gone so that's a good sign of my healing and..." Maura saw the grin crossing Angela's face and she stopped abruptly with her probably not needed speech about her health.

"Jane told me you were smart and use a lot of words she doesn't even know of" Angela smiled while she patted Maura's legs over the blanket. "It's good to hear that you feel better, how about some breakfast? What can I make for you?"

Maura started to get up again "Oh you don't have to do that Angela, I can make something myself".

But Angela pushed her back on the bed "No, you're not getting out until you've had breakfast. So tell me, what can I get you? Pancakes? Or maybe something light like cereals?"

Maura's eye's started twinkling when Angela talked about pancakes, she loved pancakes! But for breakfast? She never had that!

"Wow how great would it be to have a mom that makes pancakes for breakfast? At home I'm only allowed to eat cereals unless it's my birthday! But... I bet that making pancakes takes a lot of work... I don't want to cause any more trouble then I already do..." Maura thought and Angela saw the doubt crossing her face.

"Cereals and a cup of tea would be lovely Angela" Maura said eventually.

"You sure about that?" Angela had no doubt that Maura tried to hold back to cause her no trouble and she wanted to make sure that Maura would choose what she wanted without feeling bad about it "Because I haven't had any breakfast yet and I would love to have some pancakes this morning" Angela winked at Maura and she saw a small smile crossing Maura's face.

"Well... If it's not too much trouble..." Maura started but was cut off when Angela threw her arms around her and hugged her really tight.

"No trouble at all sweet girl, please don't feel bad to ask for anything you want or need because that's all I ask from you. Feel free to ask, say or do anything that feels good for you okay? Maybe you're not used to it but I promise you that in this house everyone is important and we don't want for anyone to miss out on things because they didn't dare to ask for it" Angela said while she kept Maura in her arms.

Maura felt a warmth wash over her again, the amount of love she had felt since she came into the Rizzoli house was huge and even though Jane had said that she would probably be sick of it after a few days Maura knew already that she would never get tired of feeling loved like this.

"So? Pancakes?" Angela asked and when Maura nodded she winked and stood up to make some breakfast for her and the girl who, according to her, could use some extra love.

**Wednesday **

Wednesday afternoon Jane got back from school seeing her brother Tommy and Maura playing a game of chess in the living room. It was good to see that Maura was up and able to hang out with Tommy.

The night before Maura's headache had come back so after dinner she went straight to bed and Jane hadn't seen her since. Jane hoped that today she would have time to hang out with Maura too because she wasn't sure when Maura's parents would come back and take her home with them.

Sitting behind Maura she watched the game of chess and feeling the urge to at least touch Maura once she decided that she could help a little. "Here you should move this one" she said while she put her hand on Maura's shoulder and hung over her to make her move on the board.

Feeling Jane's warmth around her Maura's breath hitched and a flush crossed her face. "I didn't know you were playing chess?" Maura tried to distract herself from the feelings she had.

Jane grinned back at her "Ah.. Tommy isn't the only Rizzoli with a beautiful mind you know.. who do you think taught Tommy?" and with a wink she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Her mom was at work so she had to make dinner.

When she heard the kitchen door open she turned around to see Maura stepping into the kitchen. "Hey you" she smiled "won already?"

"I did, but it wasn't because of your help" Maura said in a teasing tone.

"It wasn't huh?" Jane smiled "well maybe we should play a game together sometime then to make sure that you're really able to win from a Rizzoli" and she nudged Maura with her shoulder.

"Oh we definitely should Jane Cle..." Maura stopped when Jane pushed her against the wall and kept her trapped between the wall and her body putting her hands against the wall besides Maura's head.

"Never ever use that name..." Jane said in a warning but playful tone. Breathing hard she looked Maura in the eye waiting for her response.

"Or else?" Maura dared her.

"Oh... you'll see" Jane said as she brushed a hand across Maura's face. Maura closed her eyes at Jane's touch and her breathing became harder. How could Jane have this effect on her with just one simple word or touch?

Seeing Maura's reaction on her Jane knew enough, Maura felt the same way she did. Knowing that she shouldn't take things too far too soon she distanced herself from Maura and started preparing dinner.

Maura sighed when she felt Jane taking her distance and she took a minute to compose herself. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and saw Jane standing across the kitchen with a knowing smile on her face. " Well two can play a game Jane" she thought.

"How was school today?" Maura asked while she walked up to the cupboard to grab some plates so she could lay the table while Jane was heating up dinner. "It was okay" Jane said "wish that I could spent more time with you tough"

Maura blushed "I'm sorry for yesterday but my headache was too much and I really needed the rest. But today I'm feeling fine so maybe we can hang out tonight?"

"No apologies Maura, you should take your time to heal. I'm glad that we got some time together now and after dinner it'll be you, me and a movie" Jane smiled.

When dinner was done Jane told her brothers to do the dishes and stay out of the living room for the rest of the evening cause she and Maura would watch a movie and no boys were allowed. Tommy and Frankie sputtered but when Jane came back and promised them half of her pocket-money if they would leave her and Maura alone, they agreed and went to their bedroom to play computer games.

Cuddled up on the couch Jane and Maura watched a comedy. Maura didn't understand all the jokes but she loved to see Jane laughing and her heart fluttered every time Jane brushed across her arms when she grabbed her drink.

Jane saw the reaction she had on Maura and she was happy that she could make Maura smile. Even if it was just a small smile she would move heaven and earth to keep that smile on Maura's face.

Eventually Jane missed the end of the movie because she was looking at a sleeping Maura next to her. Brushing a strand of hair out of Maura's face she whispered Maura's name to wake her up. Maura blinked against the light and blushed when she realized that she had fell asleep on the couch, leaning up against Jane.

"Hey you" Jane whispered "You should go to bed"

Maura looked up at Jane "I'm sorry I fell asleep"

Jane grinned "that's okay, I know I'm boring company"

Maura was about to protest but Jane put a fingers against her lips "that was a joke Maur, I know it's because of your healing processy thing"

Jane stood up and reached out her hands to Maura "Now let's get you upstairs and in bed or else my mom would be pissed at me for keeping you up this late"

Maura smiled at Jane and stood up from the couch "Okay I'll go, see you tomorrow Jane"

"Sweet dreams Maura" Jane smiled back at her.

**Thursday **

On Thursday morning Angela woke up to the sound of the vacuüm cleaner. She knew that it couldn't be one of her kids because they would never clean up without her asking it for like a hundred times. Then realization dawned on her, Maura... "That girl is just too sweet for her own good" Angela thought. She got out of bed and put on her robe before she walked down the stairs. Smelling coffee and toast she knew that Maura had already done way too much. Walking up in to the living room she saw Maura standing there, vacuüm cleaner in her hands singing in a small voice and a smile on her face. She looked better than the day before and Angela wondered what had caused this change.

Maura hadn't seen her yet so she looked for a while before she pulled the plug from the outlet causing the vacuüm cleaner to stop abruptly. Turning around to see what caused the cleaner to stop Maura saw Angela standing there, arms folded in front of her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Angela said.

"Uhm.. well... I felt better this morning so I thought that I could help you a bit" Maura stammered. She had thought that Angela would be happy with the help but it seemed like she wasn't happy at all. "Why would she be mad at me?" Maura thought almost panicking.

Angela unfolded her arms, she wouldn't want Maura to think that she was mad at her, the girl took things so hard! "Well that's really sweet of you Maura, but you're our guest so I don't expect this much help from you"

"Oh... okay..." Maura didn't understand why Angela was mad at her, she only wanted to help and be nice.

"I'm not mad at you Maura" Angela started to walk up to her to give her a hug "But you shouldn't do things like this because you want me to think you're a sweet kid. I KNOW you are a sweet kid so please just be a kid like Jane and fight every chore I ask you to do" Angela winked at Maura before she gave her a hug.

Maura felt relieved that Angela wasn't mad at her "Sorry Angela" she said which caused her another glare from Angela and she giggled at that. "You're so sweet! I just wanted to do something back for you" Maura stated.

"Well you're doing a lot already having you here keeping us company for a week is a real pleasure" Angela kissed Maura on the top of her head.

"Thank you, I love being here too. It's so different from my family, at our house I'm alone almost all the time and I'm good at doing things on my own, but being here has shown me that I love being surrounded by family too, it feels so warm and makes me so happy" Maura said in a small voice.

Angela had a few tears streaming down her face that she didn't want Maura to see. How could her parents be like that? They had such a lovely child, how could they leave her on her own and act like everything was okay? Angela didn't understand why some people had kids when they clearly hadn't much time for them but she knew that she shouldn't judge when she didn't know the complete story.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she said "well you're always welcome at our house Maura, please remember that".

...

When Jane got home in the afternoon she found her mom and Maura cuddled up on the couch grinning at some book that lay between them. Jane walked up behind them and growled inwardly when she recognized the book as her baby book. "Really ma?!" she whined causing Angela en Maura to look up at her.

"Oh hi Janie, Maura and I were watching you baby book" Angela smiled.

"You were such a cute kid Jane!" Maura said with a grin on her face. She knew Jane hated to feel vulnerable and of course her baby pics would be the most embarrassing thing her mom could show to anyone else "payback time" she thought.

"Oh yeah so cute, now give me that book so I can make it disappear" Jane growled.

Angela knew that she should leave the girls on this so she stood up and left the room with a smile on her face, saying that she would start dinner soon.

Maura took the book and started to look through it searching for the picture she wanted to show Jane. When she found it she held out the book to Jane and said in a teasing tone "Look how cute you were in your little dress and pony tails! How come you're not this cute anymore?"

Jane knew that Maura was teasing her with her vulnerability and she decided that it had to stop. "Maura, if you're wise you hand me the book and I'll spare you from any punishment" she said as she hold her hands out to Maura. But Maura pretended that she hadn't heard anything and kept looking at baby Jane.

"Right... as you wish" Jane said before she snapped the book out of Maura's hands and grabbed both her wrists in one smooth motion. She did have two brothers so she knew how to win someone over. Pushing Maura down on the couch she started tickling her causing Maura to scream and squirm underneath her. She kept on for a while until they both were out of breath and Maura begged for mercy.

Breathing hard Jane looked down at Maura lying underneath her. Breathing just as hard as she did with a beautiful flush across her face Jane wanted to do nothing more than just kiss her. Leaning down she was almost brushing Maura's lips when the phone started ringing. Both caught up in the moment they let it go until Angela called out from the kitchen that Maura's mom was at the phone for her. Snapped back in to reality Jane stood up so Maura could go answer the phone.

When Maura had left the room Jane sat down on the couch, still breathing hard and annoyed that they got disturbed when they were up to having their first kiss.

After a few minutes Maura came back in to the room and she sat down next to Jane. Both not knowing how to pick up where they had left there was just silence between them.

"So?" Jane started, breaking the silence "when will your parents be home?"

"Well the storm is over but they need a few more days before they're back. They'll pick me up on Saturday" Maura saw a sadness crossing Jane's face "What? What is it Jane?"

Jane hated to show her vulnerability but she really didn't like the idea of Maura leaving so soon. "Nothing... I just really liked having you here" she mumbled just loud enough for Maura to hear.

"Me too Jane.. but they'll pick me up on Saturday and you're off early tomorrow right? How about we do something fun?"

Jane nodded "Yeah let's end this in a fun way".

**Friday **

On Friday morning Maura woke up with a feeling of sadness over her. Today would be the last day at the Rizzoli house and although she loved her parents and wanted to see them she wished her family was a bit more like the Rizzoli family. She knew that she was always welcome with the Rizzoli's and she had decided that she would take up on that offer as much as she could. But it wouldn't be the same...

Maura hated to let sadness take away her ability to have a good day so she would let it be and enjoy her date with Jane. Jane... she felt her heart flutter when she only thought about Jane. This week had been such an amazing time together and Maura had loved every minute of it. But she was also scared and confused, what kind of feelings did she have? Was it love or just friendship?

Trying to pack up her stuff so that she was ready when Jane would come home she let her mind wandering and eventually Jane found her silently crying on Tommy's bed.

"Maur?! What's going on? Are you in pain? Do I need to call someone?!" Jane rushed in to the bedroom and taking Maura's hands in her own she sat down in front of Maura.

Maura wasn't aware of all the time that had gone by while she was thinking and packing so she hadn't expected for Jane to be home already. Trying to compose herself she sat up straight, wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Jane a small smile "It's nothing Jane".

"Well there clearly is something when you're crying Maur... please tell me?" Jane pleaded.

"It's just..." Maura began "I really like being here and being around you"

"Well... you're still here and we have a date planned so you'll be around me for the rest of the evening so that's nothing to cry about" Jane stated.

"No... But tomorrow I'll be home again... on my own probably... and then Monday I'll have to get back to school and how will things be when we don't see each other that often anymore? Will you still like me or will it fade away?" Maura started rambling until Jane lifted her chin up.

"Hey, hey, what's with all the worrying? You know you're always welcome here and I'll visit you as much as I can because I know that I would miss you like hell when you're gone Maur..." Jane tried to soothe Maura while she brushed a few tears away.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jane.."

"And for the school part... Maybe you can talk to your parents? ask them if you can switch schools? There must be another private school in this town you can attend" If Jane was true to herself she also hated the thought of Maura going back to that school full of bitches.

"I don't know Jane... Maybe I can try... But what would everyone else think of that?"

"Maura... haven't you learned this week that you should do the things that make you happy instead of pleasing everyone else? Tell me if I'm wrong but I think my mom has told you that like three times every day" Jane grinned.

Maura sat up a bit straighter, Jane was right Angela had told her that as much as she could. Maura had eventually tried it a few times and it had felt good to just say and do what she liked. There was still a long way to go but when she would stay around the Rizzoli's for a little longer she could learn a lot from them.

"I think I will ask my parents about the possibilities to attend another school Jane, a new start would be good I guess" Maura said in a more confident tone.

"Good!" Jane said as she stood up and looked around Tommy's room "God I really gonna miss you when you're gone... I know this sounds lame but to me it feels like we've known each other for a really long time now even if it's just two weeks... And... I think that maybe my feelings for you are a bit more than just friendship..." Jane said while she looked at Maura with a flush on her face.

She knew that it was probably way too early to say things like this but after the night before were they almost shared their first kiss Jane couldn't hold back any longer. She wanted Maura to know what she felt and she wanted to know what Maura felt for her.

Maura looked down at her lap. She knew that this conversation would be coming soon but she didn't really know how to deal with it.

"Maur...?" Jane said while she sat down next to Maura.

"I... I really like you too Jane.."

"But just nothing more than friendship, that's okay I understand" Jane rushed to say so the awkward moment would be over as soon as possible.

"No! Or at least... I don't really know..." Maura whispered.

"You don't really know? You feel things right? What do you feel Maura? Is it just friendship or is it more?!" Jane didn't want to sound so harsh but Maura confused her and she couldn't handle that.

"Of course I feel things Jane!" Maura snapped "It's just... I never had a real friend before and I haven't been in love just once in my life so right now I don't know what it is that I am feeling, does that make sense?"

Realization dawned on Jane, of course Maura didn't know what she felt! Jane could hit herself hard for being such an ass.

"Oh god Maur I'm so sorry! Yes of course it makes sense! I'm just stupid enough to forget about the fact that you haven't had much friends.."

Maura grabbed Jane's hands "it's okay I'm just really glad that you understand it"

Jane got on her knees in front of Maura "I really like you Maura and I'll give you all the time you need to find out what you're feeling for me. I just want to make you happy... It hurts me that there are so many people around you that don't make you feel special because you are! And you need to see that too so please Maura, if I can't be your girlfriend yet can I at least guide you? I'll show you how wonderful you are and I'll teach you how to kick people in the butt" Jane grinned as Maura slapped her arm after that "No seriously Maur... I think we'll make a good team you and me so what's your answer to that?"

Maura laughed at the reference Jane made to a marriage proposal "Yes Jane, I think I would love that" she smiled.

Jane stood up and pulled Maura in to her arms "I'll show you how much you're worth Maur and when we're done nobody will ever hurt you again".


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12! It's almost scary how much some of you knew even before I had this chapter finished ;-) But of course it was kinda obvious too ;-) A few more chapters to come after this!**

**12\. To endings and a new beginning**

Saturday morning around ten o'clock the doorbell rang at the Rizzoli house. Jane and Maura who were sitting on the couch both stiffened because they knew who would be at the door.

Angela answered the door meeting cold green eyes from a perfectly dressed woman. Putting her angry feelings against this woman, who hadn't even called more than once to ask how Maura has been, aside she put on a smile, stuck her hand out and said "Hello, you must be Maura's mother, how lovely to meet you! Maura is inside, do you want to come in for a cup of tea?"

Constance only looked at her, ignoring Angela's outstretched hand she said "No there's no time for that, can you please call Maura?"

Maura had told Angela that her parents probably wouldn't have time for tea and her expectations became truth when Angela called for Maura from across the hallway that her parents were there to pick her up. Not wanting to let go of their contact Jane and Maura kept holding hands when they walked up to the door.

"Hi Mother" Maura said when they reached the door and her mother came in sight.

"Maura, dear so good to see you" Constance gave Maura a kiss that never reached her skin "Please pick up your stuff so we can leave Maura, your dad has an appointment within an hour so we can't be late".

Maura let her shoulders hung and walked away to pick up her suitcases. Jane followed her to help and because they agreed to have their goodbye's in Jane's bedroom so Maura's mom couldn't interrupt.

Reaching her bedroom Jane saw the tears in Maura's eyes so she grabbed Maura's hands turned her around and hold her for a moment.

"It'll be okay Maur... you have my number so you can call or text me anytime and I'll be there if you need me okay?" Jane said in a soft voice and she felt Maura nodding against her chest.

After standing close together for a few more minutes Maura stepped away, wiping the tears from her eyes she said "Well I guess I should leave... My dad has an appointment within an hour"

Jane felt anger rising towards Maura's parents for not having the time to sit around and chat with their daughter about what happened and how she has been while they were away, but she put those feelings aside and instead she kissed Maura on her forehead before she picked up the biggest suitcase and walked down the stairs.

Downstairs Angela tried to chat with Constance but she was met with short answers and cold looks. So after a few failed attempts she stopped trying and now there was only an awkward silence.

When Jane and Maura arrived at the door Constance seemed to snap out of her staring contest and she told Maura to put the stuff in the car. "If you need any money because of the caring please tell me so I can write out a cheque for you" she said towards Angela as she opened her purse.

"Oh no! not at all! We loved to have Maura around so that's enough. But I appreciate the offer" Angela smiled at Constance but again she got only a cold stare in reply.

"Good... well thank you for taking care of Maura, bye" Constance said as she walked off to the car.

Reaching the car Constance told Maura to say goodbye so they could leave. Maura walked back to the house to say goodbye to Angela and she was met with a bone crushing hug from her. "Thank you for this week Angela, I'm gonna miss you" Maura said with tears in her eyes.

"We'll miss you too Maura, come back as soon as you can!" Angela hugged her tighter before she let go and walked back inside so Jane and Maura would have some privacy at their goodbye's.

"Well... I talk to you soon Jane..." Maura started but when she saw the sad look on Jane's face the rest of her words got stuck in her throat so all she did was hugging Jane before she walked off to the car. Jane looked as Maura got in and after the car took off she stood there for a while staring into the distance.

Angela was standing in the kitchen looking out of the window at Jane and she could almost feel her pain just by the look on her face. Walking towards her daughter she touched Jane's shoulder before she spoke "Come inside Jane it's too cold to stay here without a jacket. I'll make pizza for dinner would you like to help me?"

Jane turned around "No thanks, I'm not hungry" she walked up to the house and took the stairs to her room.

That Saturday Jane didn't come out of her room anymore and on Sunday she only came out for breakfast and lunch. Angela was worried but she knew Jane and Maura would be fine, they just needed some time to find their way.

...

On Monday Jane hadn't heard anything from Maura yet and she was worried sick. Did something happen or did Maura change her mind and didn't she want to talk to Jane anymore? She would go to Maura's house after school to find out.

But first there was school and Jane was grumpy because she was worried about Maura. Frost tried to cheer her up but failed and even the A+ on her Biology exam couldn't cheer her up. Around lunchtime she checked her phone for a message from Maura but just like 2 minutes ago she was met with an empty screen. She was about to punch the lockers in front of her when she heard a voice behind her say "I don't know what causes your urge to hit the lockers but I don't think there's a reason good enough for the pain you'll feel afterwards".

Turning around she saw Maura standing there with small smile on her face and was that the same uniform as Jane was supposed to wear?!

"Maura?! God I was worried sick about you! Why didn't you text me?! And why are you here?!" Jane stepped forwards and embraced Maura "It's so good to see you and to know that you're okay" she whispered in Maura's hair.

Maura put her arms around Jane for a moment "It's good to see you too Jane, I missed you" She said in a soft voice before she stepped back.

Jane looked Maura up and down "You're wearing our school uniform...?" she said questioningly. Maura blushed under Jane's look "I do..."

"So... this means what?!" Jane was still unsure about why Maura was wearing the uniform.

"Well... it means that I changed schools today" Maura said as she tried to look for an reaction on Jane's face. Letting the breath that she was holding go when she saw a huge smile appearing.

"You're serious? Wait.. why no expensive private school?" Jane said with a curious look on her face even though she couldn't hide her smile.

"Well... that's part of the reason I couldn't text you this weekend... I was discussing my change of school with my parents and they didn't like it at all that I wanted to attend this school instead of any private school. So I had to do a lot of discussing and research for arguments why I should attend this school. And when they finally agreed I didn't want to text you yet because I wanted it to be a surprise" Maura smiled.

Jane's smile got bigger during Maura's speech and when Maura was done she picked her up and made a small spin, causing Maura to giggle. "That's great Maura! Now I can see you every day and I can help you getting more confident at school too!"

Both girls were blushing when Jane put Maura down and they saw the people around them staring. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and let her to the café so she could meet with her friends. Reaching their table Jane coughed loudly so everyone stopped talking and was looking at them when she introduced Maura "Guys! This is my friend Maura! She's attending this school since today and be sure that you're nice to her or else I'll find you!" the last thing was of course a joke and everyone laughed before they shook Maura's hand and made some space so Jane and Maura could sit at the table.

Jane and Maura were chatting with Frost when Todd showed up behind them "Well well, look what we have here... A new girlfriend for Roly Poly Rizzoly?" he smirked before he put out his hand towards Maura "Hi there, I'm Todd".

Jane swatted his hand away before Maura could shake it "Go away Todd, she doesn't want to know you".

"Well Janie, why won't we let the girl decide that for herself?" Todd said before her put out his hand again.

This time Maura stopped Jane's hand and she took Todd's hand in hers "Hi, I'm Maura" she smiled.

Todd smiled back at her "Maura! Such a beautiful name, what would a nice girl like you need to do with a scumbag like Rizzoli?"

Jane was about to stand up when Maura took her hand and hold her in place "Well we're best friends... actually more than best friends..."

Todd scrunched his nose "So you're what? fucking lesbians?!"

This time Maura couldn't hold Jane down but before Jane reached Todd they heard a voice "Mister Todd, I'd like for you to come with me please" turning around they saw their principal standing there, she had heard everything and Todd turned beet red at this realization.

When the principal walked across Jane and Maura she said "I'd like to see you two in my room too, let's say in about 30 minutes?"

Maura looked at Jane with big eyes "What did we do?!"

Jane shrugged "I don't know but I have a good relationship with Miss Cooper so when we'll get punished for something I'll take the blame"

"You can't do that Jane" Maura tried but Jane just shrugged and said that they would see what happened.

When they reached the principal's office Miss Cooper told them to come inside together. They sat down in front of Miss Cooper and Jane immediately spoke "Whatever we did please don't punish Maura on her first day here, I'll take the blame".

Maura grabbed Jane's hand "Jane! don't say things like that! if we did something wrong we'll both take the blame!"

Miss Cooper smiled at them "You didn't do anything girls. I just wanted you two in here so I could tell Jane about our newest student and ask her to show you around for a while until you're comfy here. But to me it seems like that won't be a problem"

Jane grinned at Miss Cooper "I already took that responsibility Miss, I'll guide her until she's as confident as I am!" she winked at Maura after she said this, making Maura blush.

Miss Cooper laughed "Well please don't take things too seriously Jane! To me it seems like Miss Isles can teach you a few things too" Jane blushed at this comment because she knew she could learn a few things from Maura as well.

Miss Cooper told them that Todd was expelled for a week and after that they could go to their classes.

When they were out of the principal's office Jane took Maura's hand and hugged her "Well that was one hell of a first day wasn't it? I'm sorry Maura I promise you that from now on it'll be better. But I have to admit that you handled Todd very good already!"

Maura laughed "Language Jane! And I really loved today even if this was my first time in a principal's office and that on my first day! My parents would have a heart attack if they knew but thank god Miss Cooper won't tell them. And about Todd, I know I'm not good at feelings and socialization but I sensed that he's bullying you because he's jealous"

Jane laughed out loud "He's jealous? Of me?"

Maura slapped Jane's arm, she knew that what she was about to say wouldn't make sense to Jane but she was really sure about it "No not of you... of us... He likes you Jane and he's jealous because he can't be with you"

Jane laughed even harder at this "No way Maur! Ugh I'm getting sick just thinking about him like that! please let's not talk about this anymore!"

They both laughed and walked up to their class until Maura stopped Jane and hugged her one last time "I'm serious Jane, transferring here was the best decision in my life and I feel already confident just because you're around".


	13. Chapter 13

**Cheers to the weekend! Cheers to your lovely reviews! And Cheers to a new chapter ;-) **

**13\. Birthday**

A few weeks after her transfer Maura felt already at home at her new school. She had a lot of classes with Jane and Frost and she had also made some new friends during other classes. She knew that the first reason for people to be nice to her was because she was a friend of Jane and people knew better than to bully a friend of Jane. But after a while she noticed that people also liked her for who she was and not only because she was a friend of Jane. It felt good to be around people who liked her and who didn't laugh at her when she started rambling facts. Maura was happy and even her parents saw that this school was good for their daughter, Maura had changed and she showed more of herself even at home.

The relationship between Jane and Maura became closer every week, they did a lot of schoolwork together and after school they spent their time hanging around the Rizzoli house, watching movies or playing games. Maura loved hanging out with Jane and she was happy that she was able to spent more time with the Rizzoli family too. Her parents were still out of town from time to time and sometimes Maura stayed over at the Rizzoli house for a few nights. Her life had changed in a very good way and Maura felt better than she ever did.

Today Jane and Maura had spent their time after school working on a project and when they were finished they took off to the garden to lay down in the grass and enjoy the sun. Spring break would be coming soon and Jane was looking forward to it because she and her family always enjoyed a week at the family beach house during spring break. She hadn't talked about it yet because she wasn't sure what Maura would do during spring break and she didn't want to upset her. But today Maura started the conversation so there was no way back.

"Spring break is coming soon" Maura exclaimed with a happily sigh "Think about all the things we could do together during spring break!"

"Uhm... yeah... about Spring break..." Jane started turning around on her stomach so she could face Maura "My family always spends the week at our holiday house at the beach..."

Maura's face turned from a grin in to a sad look "Oh... Well that's okay you know, I have a lot of stuff to do too so there wasn't much time for fun either"

Jane stroked Maura's hair "I'm so sorry Maur... if it makes you feel better I rather stayed here too then going off to the beach for a whole week without you around, but my mom wouldn't let me"

Maura turned her head to face Jane, a small smile across her lips "Well... at least you can come to my birthday party right? It's on Saturday"

Jane made a face "You mean the dinner with super wealthy people and food I never even heard of? Of course I'll come! But you promised me that I don't have to wear a dress!"

Maura laughed "You don't have to Jane, as long as you try to look nice in something else it'll be fine. But you know... I think a dress will look nice on you" she laughed even harder at Jane's grumpy face "Someday you'll be wearing a dress for me, even if it's just for a few minutes"

Jane growled at the thought but she knew that if Maura would ask her to wear a dress she would do it. With a lot of whining and complaining of course but still... Maura had her wrapped around her finger.

...

"Ma? Can I ask you something?" Jane got already anxious about the thought of asking her mom for advice but she had tried Frost and he had only laughed, saying that she was the girl so she should know what girls wanted and Jane was really clueless about what she should buy Maura as a birthday present.

Angela gave Jane a curious look, Jane never asked her anything so this must be something that really bothered her "of course Janie, you can ask me anything you know that. So what's bothering you?"

Jane sighed "Well you know that Maura celebrates her birthday this Saturday"

"Oh yes, they celebrate early because her parents will be away when it's her real birthday right? Angela said and she felt immediately sorry for Maura because she would spent her birthday on her own.

Jane felt a sadness wash over her too, she hated the fact that she would be away on Maura's birthday but the fact that even Maura's parents wouldn't be there was too hard to understand. Jane had been thinking about possibilities to be with Maura on her birthday but she couldn't come up with one and that was a devastating thought which she tried to ignore.

"Yes that's right... Well I was thinking about a birthday present for her but I can't think of anything that would be perfect. It must show that I love her but only in a friendly way and it can't be too expensive because I wanted to buy some nice clothes to wear to her party too".

Angela smiled at Jane "You're such a sweet kid Jane. Why don't you buy her a friendship necklace? Those are two necklaces, one for each of you and it shows that you're bonded as friends"

Jane gave her mother a spontaneous hug "That's a great idea! Thank you mom!" she was about to run off when Angela called her back.

"How about we ask Maura if she would like to come with us to the beach house for Spring break? When her parents are away she'll be home alone and I guess you would like to have her around as well" Angela winked at Jane.

Jane's mouth fell open "Seriously? I thought we weren't allowed to bring friends during our family holidays?"

Angela shrugged "Well... Maura is a part of our family too isn't she? I would love to have her there with us and I know that Tommy and Frankie wouldn't mind either as long as you bring them on some of your trips".

Jane jumped up and down at her mom's idea, this meant that they could celebrate Maura's birthday together as well! And they didn't have to miss each other during their break! All kinds of activities and ideas to celebrate Maura's birthday ran through Jane's mind. She had to write them down and make plans so their upcoming holiday would be amazing!

She wouldn't tell Maura about it until Saturday though. She would call Maura's parents on Wednesday because she knew that Maura would have her dancing lessons then and she would ask them if it was okay for Maura to come with them. If they agreed she would tell Maura on Saturday so she could pack her stuff on Sunday and they would leave on Monday.

Angela grinned at the happy look on Jane's face. She knew how much this meant to Jane and she could only guess how much it would mean to Maura. Maura deserved it though and Angela couldn't wait to give that girl a birthday she wouldn't forget for the rest of her life.

...

Saturday afternoon, six o'clock sharp, Jane stood outside of the Isles mansion. She was nervous because she hadn't met Maura's parents since they picked Maura up from the Rizzoli home and tonight there would be a lot of other wealthy people around there too.

Maura had told her that there would be a dinner and a dance and Jane was scared that she wouldn't fit in. Maura assured her that she would be fine and if she hated it she could leave when she wanted. But Jane didn't want to leave Maura on her own so she had to get through this evening without any mistakes.

After ringing the bell she heard small noises behind the door before it opened and showed Maura, dressed in a beautiful purple dress with her hair in loose curls around her shoulders she looked more beautiful than ever. Jane stared at Maura for a while and Maura blushed under Jane's stare before they heard someone coughing inside and Maura remembered her dad standing behind her.

"Hello Jane, please come in" Maura said in a small voice. She knew she couldn't welcome Jane like she would because her father wouldn't approve any ill-mannered behavior in front of his friends.

Jane walked in and after she greeted Maura's father she wished Maura a happy birthday and handed her the gift. "Maybe you should open it later" Jane said while she got out of her coat and handed it to the butler.

Maura gave Jane a curious look but she nodded and put the gift away. "You look beautiful Jane!" she said after she ran her eyes over Jane's new outfit.

Jane grinned at Maura, she had put some effort in her looks this evening because she wanted to look perfect. After buying Maura's present she hadn't much money left but then Angela took her out on a shopping trip and she had bought Jane a nice looking suit. It was grey and Jane had put a light blue button up top underneath. She had also tamed her curls so they would fall perfectly around her face.

Maura gave Jane an appreciative look before she took her hand to lead her to the table for dinner.

Dinner went perfect even though Maura had to tell Jane which cutlery she had to use for each dish. Desert was the best part according to Jane, a large chocolate cake filled with caramel and cream.

After dinner Maura's father held a small speech before he opened the dance. Maura had to take the first dance with her father and Jane was standing on the side of the dance floor looking at them. When the first dance was over Maura walked back to Jane "Do you want to dance with me Jane?" she asked.

Jane looked nervous, she never had danced like this before, what if she did it wrong?

"I'll lead you Jane, it's easy I promise you" Maura reassured Jane and she took Jane's hand to lead her to the dance floor.

They started dancing and Jane picked up on it very quickly. Maura lay her head on Jane's chest and together they danced for a while in silence. After a few more songs Maura looked up at Jane "how do you like my birthday party Jane?" she asked.

"Uhm... well it's not the kind of party that I'm used to but it's kind of nice I guess" Jane smiled not wanting to offend Maura.

Maura laughed "It's nothing like you Jane and if I can confess, I really don't like it at all so what about we leave this boring party?"

Jane looked nervously around, searching for Maura's parents. "We can't do that Maur! All these people are here for you!"

Maura shrugged "they're here for my parents, they won't miss me. What about your sense for adventure Jane Rizzoli? Wouldn't it be daring to sneak out on this?!"

Jane couldn't believe what was happening, what happened to the shy and insecure Maura? Maybe she had pull off too much on her. But before she could stop it Maura took her hand and led her out of the ballroom up to the stairs to her bedroom.

Maura giggled out loud and let herself fall down on her bed. Suddenly remembering the dress that she was wearing she stood up again and turned her back to Jane "would you please unzip me Jane?"

Jane started to blush furiously and stuttered "Wh.. what? Maura what are you doing?! We can't do this there are a lot of people downstairs!"

Maura laughed out loud "I just want to undress and put on something comfortable Jane, this dress will wrinkle too much. Don't be scared just unzip me and I'll undress in my dressing room"

Jane took the zipper in her shaking hands and pulled it down. When it was down Maura left and after a few minutes she came back in yoga pants and a tank top. "Much better!" she sighed before she fell down on her bed again. She looked up at a still nervous looking Jane "Why won't you come sit down with me Jane?"

Jane wrinkled her hands nervously "But what if your parents find out that we're gone? I want to make a good first impression Maur! Otherwise they'll probably won't allow you to come with us to the Bea..." she put her hands in front of her mouth when she realized that she hadn't told Maura about their trip yet.

Maura looked up at Jane "What?!" she almost screamed it, had she heard this right?!

Jane let her shoulders hung "It was a surprise Maur.. and now I've already told it..."

Maura sat up straighter "You haven't said it all Jane, what was the surprise?"

Jane grinned "Well... you will come with us to the beach house for Spring break! at least.. if you want to of course... I've already asked your parents and they're okay with it so it's really up to you now"

Maura jumped up and Fell around Jane's neck "Really?! I mean, Of course I will come! Oh wow Jane this is the best birthday present ever!"

Jane laughed at Maura's outburst "Well.. actually there's still another present you haven't opened yet"

Maura shrieked before she let go of Jane to find the small box that Jane had handed her earlier. Inside she found a small amulet and when she opened it there was a picture of Jane and her inside.

"It's a friendship necklace" Jane told Maura as she took out her own amulet "I have one as well and this means that we're friends and we're always together even when we're not"

Maura touched the amulet with care while she had tears in her eyes "It's beautiful Jane"

Jane took the necklace from Maura to put it around her neck. After that Maura turned around to take a look in the mirror and she caressed the necklace with small strokes. She had never had a gift like this before and she would never take it off again.

Unsure of what to do with the silence Jane opened Maura's walk in closet "So, what about we start packing for our trip already?! Man this closet is huge!"

Maura giggled as she followed Jane in to her closet, their upcoming trip would be unforgettable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay but here's chapter 14! Only one more chapter to come after this! Probably by the end of next week. Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**14 Spring Break Part 1**

**Monday **

On the first day of their vacation together Jane and Maura went to the beach with Tommy and Frankie. Jane had promised her mom to take her brothers for a few trips and in exchange her mom promised her that she and Maura would have some time together too.

They enjoyed themselves playing beach volleyball and while Jane and her brothers went for a swim Maura said she would rather stay with their stuff and read a book. Maura looked from a distance at Jane and her brothers playing in the water. After a while Jane came running back, leaving her brothers in the water.

"Hey Maur" she said as she reached their towels and picked one up "good book?"

Maura looked up at Jane with a smile before she closed her book "It was but I'd rather enjoy my time with you now"

Jane blushed at Maura's teasing tone, she had seen how Maura had looked at her when she appeared in her bikini and if she was true to herself Maura looked damn fine in her bikini as well.

"You need to rub new lotion Jane, the old one washed off in the water" Maura said as she sat up and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen "Allow me?"

Jane sat down on her towel and Maura started putting sunscreen on her hands before she ran them over Jane's shoulders "Damn that's cold!" Jane grumbled.

Maura laughed "don't be such a baby Jane" and she rubbed sunscreen on Jane's back before she handed Jane the bottle to do her front.

"So..." Jane began after she was done rubbing sunscreen on her body "what do you want to do this afternoon? I know that tomorrow is your birthday so how about we go out when it's dark and watch the stars on the beach?"

Maura's eyes lit up "that would be lovely Jane! But will your mom approve?"

Jane grinned back at her "Only one way to find out"

...

"No!"

"But maaaa..." Jane whined "It's just on the beach, we'll keep close to the house and we won't be back too late"

"No Jane, I don't want you two girls out after dark" Angela said before she walked away to the kitchen.

"Aargh!" Jane grumbled, frustrated that her little plan wouldn't work out because her mom didn't want to let them go.

Maura put her hand on Jane's arm "It's okay Jane, we can do something different instead, how about we watch a movie?"

"But it's not the same Maura!" Jane said with a sigh "I wanted to do something special for your birthday"

"But this whole trip is special to me Jane, I've never ever celebrated my birthday surrounded with so much love" Maura said, leading Jane to the couch "Please Jane, let it go... don't let this ruin our evening together"

Jane took a deep breath, realizing that Maura had made her point she knew that she couldn't let this ruin her first night alone with Maura. "Okay, let's watch a movie"

When the movie finished Jane walked downstairs to find Angela Rizzoli fast asleep on the couch. Maybe this was the perfect chance for her and Maura to go outside! Just for a little while so they would be back before her mom woke up again. She hadn't heard Maura coming down and she almost had a heart attack when she turned around to get Maura who was already standing in front of her.

Jane put a finger in front of her mouth to tell Maura that she should keep quiet. She went to the kitchen and came back with a blanket and their coats. "What are you doing?" Maura whispered at her. Jane just took her hand and let her out of the living room. When they walked by the couch Angela mumbled something in her sleep and Jane froze, afraid that her mom would wake up and she would be grounded for the rest of her life. But Angela stayed asleep and Jane let Maura outside.

"Jane! Your mom said no to this plan!" Maura whispered in a demanding tone.

"We won't go far and we'll be back before she wakes up I promise. Please Maur you need to see this" Jane pleaded and after Maura put on her coat she took her hand and let her to the beach.

Lying down on the blanket Jane and Maura looked up at the stars. Maura told Jane about the constellations and Jane loved to listen to her voice. They lay there for a while, just looking up at the sky before Jane reached out and took Maura's hand "Happy Birthday Maura" she whispered. Maura turned to face Jane and snuggled up against her side.

They almost fell asleep like that until they heard someone coming. They stood up quickly and ran back to the house. Luckily they found Angela still fast asleep and as quietly as they could they went upstairs.

...

**Tuesday**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Mauraaaa, Happy birthday to you!"

Maura woke up to the singing voices of the Rizzoli family. Opening her eyes she saw all of them standing around her bed. Angela held a birthday cake in her hands and Jane and her brothers held some presents.

Overwhelmed by their love Maura was too stunned to say something. Jane saw her struggle and sat down on her bed to give her a hug "Happy birthday Maur!"

After Jane every Rizzoli member hugged Maura and they gave her their presents. Tommy and Frankie had bought her a diary. Angela had bought her a lovely new wallet and Jane had bought her a small bracelet that matched the color of her eyes. Maura had said that Jane already gave her a present but Jane just shrugged.

Maura felt privileged for having these people around her who wanted to give her the best birthday she had ever had. At home her birthday wasn't this big. When she was lucky both her parents would be at home and then they would have a birthday breakfast and dinner together. But the last few years they had been away and Maura was on her own or with her nanny during her birthday. So being here, in this house filled with love and surrounded by these people she knew she couldn't make a birthday wish that would make things even better.

Because it was her birthday Maura had to choose how they would spent their day. She choose to go to the beach because she loved it there and afterwards they would have ice cream for dinner. Maura never had ice cream for dinner but Jane told her that it was a tradition for the Rizzoli's and because Maura was a part of their family she should follow-up on that tradition.

After lunch Jane and Maura had some time for themselves and they decided to take a walk on the beach. Walking through the shore Maura grabbed Jane's hand. "I really loved my birthday today" she said.

Jane turned her head to look at Maura "It's not over yet, we still have ice cream dinner and a movie tonight".

Maura pushed Jane playfully away before she said "I know, but I wanted to thank you"

"Why?"

"Because you befriended me in the first place and you helped me to feel better about myself and you showed me how wonderful life can be" Maura whispered.

"Well the pleasure is all mine" Jane grinned and she squeezed Maura hand to let her know that she understood and that the feeling was mutual.

Maura decided that she could play a little with Jane and she ran forwards to turn around and splash hands full off water at Jane. Jane ran after her and when she reached Maura she grabbed her middle and lifted her over her shoulder.

Maura screamed at the movement and demanded that Jane would put her down but Jane only smiled and walked for a while with Maura on her shoulder. When she put her down Maura slapped her arm but she had a smile on her face.

Jane grabbed her hand "Let's go back, I hear some ice cream screaming my name".

**Wednesday**

"Pleaaaaaaase Jane?"

"No way Maur, we're NOT shopping during this holiday!" Jane folded her arms in front of her chest.

"But Jaaaaaaane..." Maura looked at Jane with her best puppy eye look. She knew that she had to take this a little further and Jane would agree on the shopping.

"Maurrrrr..." Jane echoed back at her.

"Just a few things... I promise... and we can get pizza afterwards!" Maura saw doubt crossing Jane's face when she heard about the pizza, just a little bit of pushing... "And we can buy that new series you've wanted to see for so long" gotcha! Jane's face lit up as she thought about that show.

"Okay... just a few things Maur!" Jane warned her but Maura was already on her way, a big smile lighting up her face.

2hrs later...

"Maurrr... You said a few things!"Jane grumbled as Maura walked in on another store. They had already bought a lot of stuff but Maura wasn't done yet.

"I promise you this is the last one! We're buying some stuff for you here!" Maura said happily.

"No way Maur! No no no! I don't need anything!" Jane said and she was about to turn around to leave the store when she felt Maura's hand on her arm and her voice in her ear

"I'll let you buy something for me if you let me buy something for you" Maura purred in Jane's ear.

A shiver went down Jane's spine, damn this girl knew how to get her where she wanted her!  
"Fine! but just one thing Maur! I don't like fitting things"

"Oh but this can be fun Jane! Fitting stuff together" Maura winked "Why don't we split up and meet each other in fifteen minutes with something we want the other to fit?"

Jane grumbled as she took off... what should she grab for Maura? Maura always looked so pretty and Jane didn't have a clue about what she wanted her to wear differently. Walking across a few racks her eyes fell on something she hadn't seen on Maura before. Maybe this could still be a good idea...

Maura knew exactly what she wanted Jane to wear just for once. She loved Jane's tough side and the way she dressed but she was really curious how Jane would look when she dressed a little bit more feminine. She had already seen the perfect piece of clothing so she wouldn't need the fifteen minutes but she wanted to give Jane some time to find something.

Walking back to the fitting rooms she saw Jane already standing there, a Red Sox jersey in her hands.

"Really Jane?" Maura sighed when she took the jersey from Jane.

Jane grinned at her "Well... I've never seen you in my favorite jersey Maur! What do you have for me?"

Maura smiled at her when she showed a black dress "every girl needs at least one little black dress"

Jane almost stomped her foot, of course Maura would make her wear a dress! she grabbed the dress out of Maura's hands and went behind one of the curtains.

"show me when you have it on Jane!" Maura yelled at her and she grinned when she heard Jane grumble behind the curtain about that stupid dress.

Five minutes later they both got out from their fitting room, Jane wearing the black dress and Maura wearing the red sox jersey over a pair of jeans. Jane let her eyes roam over Maura's body, damn she looked good in a simple jersey too!

Maura on the other hand put a hand in front of her mouth when she saw Jane, causing Jane to look down "do I look silly Maur?" she said nervously.

Maura was at a loss for words and she turned Jane around so she could see for herself how beautiful she looked in the dress. Jane did a bit of turning before she sighed "I guess this one looks good on me"

Maura clapped in her hands "You look beautiful Jane! please please please let me buy it for you?"

Jane knew she wouldn't get out of this so she decided that she could take advantage of the situation "Only on one condition..."

"Anything!" Maura said, happy that Jane was willing to let her buy this dress.

"You buy the Red Sox jersey too" Jane grinned and Maura.

"Oh that won't be a problem Jane, I do look good in this one don't I?" Maura said teasingly as she did a little dance in front of Jane.

Jane clenched her hands into fists, this girl would be the death of her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the last chapter of this story! Thnx to all the lovely people who've read this story and many thnx to my lovely reviewers! :D I'll be back with another story soon :-) **

**15\. Spring Break part 2**

On the last morning of their holiday Angela sent the kids out so she could do some cleaning and packing on her own while the kids were having fun.

Jane decided that she wanted to take Maura for a swim at the pool and Tommy and Frankie asked if they could join them. Before Jane could say no, Maura answered that of course they could come with them, causing Jane to mock over her annoying little brothers.

"What's wrong with taking your brothers out for a swim Jane?" Maura had asked her, but all she got in response was another grumph so she let it go, hoping that Jane would cool down once they were at the pool.

But at the pool Jane was still grumpy and Maura had enough of her behavior when she snapped at Tommy that he shouldn't be such a baby. Not caring about what others might think of it she took Jane by the hand and let her away to a small corner. "What is wrong with you Jane? she hissed while she pushed Jane against the wall.

Jane pushed back "Nothing is wrong! Just leave it alone okay?!" she was about to walk away but Maura pushed her back.

"You're not getting away with "_there's nothing wrong"_ Jane, cause I'm not blind and you're acting like a child"

Jane struggled against Maura's grip but eventually she gave in "Fine, it's just that I don't want this holiday to end like this, with my brothers hanging around I feel like there's no time to spent alone, just the two of us"

Maura smiled "Well... we can always ask your brothers to play for themselves for a while, after we won the water fight of course" she winked at Jane "Then we have some time alone and we can do anything you want"

Jane mumbled a small "fine" and Maura let go of her so they could meet up with Tommy and Frankie again. Maura loved Jane's brothers and she liked it when they were around. She could understand Jane's feeling but she also knew that there were many ways to get rid of Jane's brothers if they wanted too.

Getting closer they saw Tommy and Frankie were already in the water. Jane knew by the look on their faces that they were up to something and before she could warn them they started splashing water at her and Maura, getting them soaking wet in just one minute. Before Jane could yell at her brothers she felt a push at her back, making her stumble and fall in to the cold water. Coughing loudly she came up, looking in to Maura's smiling face.

"Maur!" she yelled but Maura's smile only got bigger.

"You deserved that Jane, you needed a cool down" Maura grinned before she took a sprint and dove perfectly in to the water.

"Seriously?! A cool down?!" Jane grumbled but no one heard her because they were all laughing to hard at Maura's joke.

Jane realized that maybe she was acting childish. This was their last day and she should have fun instead of mocking about stupid little things. She hadn't told Maura but she also hated the fact that this was their last day together. Being so close to Maura for a week felt like heaven to Jane, they had so much fun and they talked about serious stuff without Jane closing down.

Jane felt good when Maura was around and she wasn't afraid of showing that. But Jane wasn't sure if Maura felt the same. Of course, Maura had shown some affection last week and sometimes Jane couldn't decide if a touch was just a touch or if it meant more. Jane didn't want to push Maura into something she wasn't sure of so she kept her distance and tried to be the best friend Maura had ever had.

But after today they would only meet up at and after school and there would be a break up around dinner time until the next morning. Jane didn't want to think about spending time without Maura around because it made her feel sad. So today she should be a good friend and a good sister and she should give Maura and her brothers a worthy last day of the holiday.

"How about we start with a water fight and after that we break up for a while so Maura and I can spent some time together?" Jane said while she swum up to her brothers and Maura.

Grinning at each other Jane's brothers and Maura turned around and on the count of three they started splashing water at Jane. Jane reached Tommy at first, she grabbed him around his waist, lifted him up and threw him away in to the water. She did the same to Frankie and when she reached Maura she grinned at her before she dove under, grabbed her hips and lifted her up on her shoulders. Maura shrieked and Jane laughed at her "don't be afraid, I won't throw you away. Let's get away from my brothers, they have a bad influence on you".

Jane was about to lead Maura to the cold water basin, but when Maura started playing with her hair her brain stopped and all she could do was feel. Maura sensed the change in Jane's behavior and she knew that she had saved herself from payback time.

"Can you let me down Jane? I'm getting a bit cold up here" Maura smiled when Jane let her down without complaining and she wasted no time in getting close to Jane.

She knew that she had told Jane before that she wasn't sure about what she felt for her because she didn't know about the difference between friendship and love. But now that she had more friends back at school, she was sure that she felt something different towards them then she felt towards Jane. She wanted to touch Jane constantly, wanted to be around Jane, hear her talk, hear her laugh, see her face when she was asleep cause she looked so sweet and peaceful.

At first she was afraid that being in a relationship with Jane would change things and eventually ruin their friendship. So she held off and tried to ignore her feelings towards Jane. But she couldn't do that any longer, she was in love with Jane and she wanted to make the best of every day they would have without being afraid of what might happen in the future. This morning she decided that she wanted to push things a bit forward and right now the situation was perfect for a new step. So before her brain could stop her she pushed her lips against Jane's for a small kiss.

Lips tingling after their first kiss Maura looked at Jane and she saw confusion written on her face "how about we go to the spa baths? I'd like to talk to you" she asked and after Jane nodded she took her hand and led her to the spa baths.

Sitting opposite to each other in the spa bath Jane looked up at Maura "What happened Maur?" she asked, not wanting to push things but curious about the change in Maura's behavior.

Maura smiled at her "You happened Jane... you being my friend, helping me to grow and become the person that I always wanted to be. You are there for me at any time, making me laugh and comforting me when I'm upset. You had faith in me and because of that I have faith in myself now too. You showed me how wonderful life can be when you're lucky enough to find the right person to share your life with. And I am that lucky Jane. I know that I told you that I wasn't sure if I loved you, but right now I can't be more sure of that and I don't want to hide it anymore. I do love you Jane Rizzoli and I have one question for you"

Jane looked back at Maura with a smile but also a questioning look on her face "You can ask me anything Maura"

"Well... at first you asked me if you could be my friend, if I would let you guide me towards a better life. And I let you because I trusted you. You kept your promise and right now I think that we've reached the goal that we've set at that moment. So I wanted to ask you if we can set a new goal. How about you guide me in to a beautiful romance? I know you've been in relationships before and you know I haven't so... will you be my guide?"

Jane came to her knees and sat closer to Maura before she said "I love you since the first day that I met you Maura Isles. And it never stopped cause you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. The fact that you trusted me and let me guide you to becoming the beautiful confided person you are right now was such a privilege to me and seeing you grow was the best thing I've ever seen in my life" she wiped a small tear from Maura's face before she continued "You are beautiful Maura and I would love to be your guide for as long as you wish"

After her last word Jane pushed a strand of hair from Maura's face before she put a small kiss against her lips. She would be Maura's guide and she would do anything to protect her from any harm.


End file.
